The Blossoming Rose
by StrictlyFiction
Summary: Journey's End AU, then skips to The Pandorica Opens AU. DoctorxRose. What happens if Rose gets shot by that Dalek beam instead of the Doctor? There's a crack in the TARDIS that no one knows about, until it comes to be the downfall of a dead woman. Or, at least, she was dead. The Pandorica Opens, but who's inside? What are the Doctor's enemies' plans? Part of my ROSE Universe
1. Preface

**Preface**

**A/N: This is just a general look into how this AU starts. Really uber short, I know, deal with it. More will come if you continue to read, I just like to give a little bit of a preview so as people know what they're getting themselves into. Please keep in mind that this is un-beta-ed, so any mistakes are mine. Also, I don't like to rehash episodes as I am really lazy and don't like to take the time, so this story will be very wibbly-wobbly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

_Rose could see the Doctor with perfect clarity. He was speaking to the woman named Donna. _

_Donna looked pointedly at Rose, "Why don't you ask her yourself?"_

_The Doctor turned to face her; a smile broke out across his face, across her face._

_She couldn't believe it. She had really found him! Actual him! _

_They ran, harder than they've ever run before, towards each other. _

_And then, in that moment, everything fell apart. A Dalek turned the corner and screamed, "EXTERMINATE!" Jack shot it only after it had fired._

The Doctor shouted, "_No!_" as the Dalek shot Rose Tyler.

**So, I know it says Eleventh Doctor and Rose Tyler, but this is a bit different and just hang in there with me. I promise Eleven will come soon, sooner than one might think (though it is Journey's End, you may suppose that it's coming quite soon, but guess what? It's sooner than that!) **

**Follow! Read! Rate! Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: I am not a good updater, just know that as it's obvious from my other story and that one was even planned out for a bit. This one, however, is not, so updates will most likely be incredibly infrequent, though, I hope that I will have a whole chapter written before I post the one before it (if that makes sense). Allons-y!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

The Doctor had brought Rose's body to the medbay for the time being. There wasn't anything that he could do. It seemed as if the entire universe was against everything he stood for, and yet he still stood. Through the thick and the thin, Rose had been there. He taught her not to run from a fight and she taught him not to give in to the hatred and crumple when he lost everything that he held dear.

He lost _her_. His pink and yellow human girl. His saviour. His Bad Wolf.

And she was gone.

Oh, he was going to fight. He was going to fight for her, for what she believed in. However, he was going to be as reckless as possible. No, if, by the end of the day, he could join her and the rest of his people and all those who died but did not deserve to, he would do it within a heartsbeat. There wasn't a way he could possibly live knowing that Rose Tyler, daughter of Jackie and Pete Tyler, was dead.

Captain Jack Harkness accompanied the Doctor out of the TARDIS into the Dalek Crucible. There was no big speech, only silence. And emptiness. And death.

Donna stood, staring off into metaphorical space. She heard a beat, like a heart. It grew louder and she was lost, mesmerized by the sound. She looked back at that little hand of the Doctor's sitting beside the console. Something about the hand...

Jack put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder in a mock attempt at comforting him. Daleks were screaming in unison all around them, "DALEKS HAIL SUPREME! ALL HAIL THE DALEKS!"

The Supreme Dalek started speaking, though the words were useless, unmeaningful, for the Doctor and Jack didn't care. Their friend was dead and they were mourning.

The Doctor paid no attention to the Daleks surrounding him, to anything around him. His mind was focused on Rose's lifeless body in his TARDIS' medbay. He could've been shot dead and he wouldn't have noticed.

He did notice, however, that Donna was still inside the defenceless ship. "Donna! You're no safer in there," he said solemnly.

Golden light-tendrils started to creep out of the TARDIS like smoke, eerie, yet beautiful. The Doctor noticed this. He tried to return to his beloved ship, but the door closed in his face. Donna was trapped inside. Something was wrong and Donna and Rose's body were trapped in the middle of it.

They banged on the doors, trying to open them, screaming each other's names, panicking. Finally, they gave up. The Doctor shouted to the Daleks, "What did you do? She's my friend, now open the door and let her out!"

"THIS IS NOT OF DALEK ORIGIN," the Supreme Dalek replied in its cold, metallic voice. "THIS IS TIME LORD TREACHERY."

"What do you mean? The door doesn't just close on its own!"

"NEVERTHELESS, THE TARDIS IS A WEAPON AND IT WILL BE DESTROYED."

The trap door underneath the TARDIS opened up, leaving the TARDIS to fall into the depths of the crucible.

"What're you doing? Bring it back! What have you done? Where's it going?" the Doctor shouted at the Dalek, his voice distressed. He needed to give Rose a proper burial. He needed his ship to be his comfort, to save him from himself. He needed the memories that accompanied that TARDIS' halls. He needed to remember why he still fights.

"THE CRUCIBLE HAS A HEART OF ZED-NEUTRINO ENERGY. THE TARDIS WILL BE DEPOSITED INTO THE CORE."

"But you can't! You've taken the defences down! It'll be torn apart!"

* * *

Rose felt the others leave the medbay and head towards the console room. Oh, it had been a long day. She needed a nice long nap.

Rose stretched and yawned, feeling the uncomfortable medbay bed underneath her comfortable clothes. She crawled out of bed and stumbled towards her room, scratching her head and trying desperately to tame her hair so that she could see where she was going. Finally, she came to the lavender coloured door with circular Gallifreyan writing on it. The Doctor had once told her it was her name, though she doubted that was it. She opened the door and tripped over the entrance to her room.

The girl looked around. Nothing had changed, her clothes and bed comforter were still on the ground, trinkets were still on her desk, a scrapbook of her adventures with the Doctor was left on her bed.

Rose closed her door and made her way over to her bed. She tiredly picked up the scrapbook, closed it carefully, and set it on top up a bunch of thing-a-ma-bobs on her bedside table. She picked up the comforter from the floor, removed her shoes and jumped into bed. The funny thing was, her comforter smelled like the Doctor, it hadn't smelled like that before. She couldn't even remember the colour or print of it, only that it smelled like the Doctor and that was comforting enough for her.

Rose yawned again. There was something that she knew that she was forgetting, something that was nagging her at the back of her mind, but she couldn't grasp the idea. It mustn't have been important if she forgot about it. Rose breathed deeply and let out a long sigh, she must get her head checked out if she was going to keep this up. She couldn't stand any more bonks on the head, she might just lose it one day.

Soon, Rose fell into a deep sleep, her mind still perturbed by her forgetfulness. She remembered a slight tingling of her body, almost a burning, exploding sensation, but brushed that off as sleep took her.

The TARDIS jolted to the side, throwing Rose off of her comfortable bed. "What're you doing this to me for?" Rose asked the TARDIS. She really wanted not to be disturbed. "I'm trying to sleep." And so she slept through all the shaking of the TARDIS...

And through the bright white light consuming her through the crack in her bedroom wall.

* * *

"DOCTOR!" Donna screamed at the TARDIS jolted around. Stumbling, Donna made her way to the console, clinging on for dear life, trying not to fall over and get injured.

All around her, the TARDIS was on fire, lights were exploding, everything. However, wherever the golden tendrils touched, the TARDIS was healed, but it wasn't quick enough, it was useless, it would all meet the same fate. It was a battle between destruction and reconstruction, between fire and mist.

The tendrils touched the hand. The light receded from the console room and back down the hallways of the TARDIS, leaving it to continue exploding, but not as harshly.

Donna fell to the floor. The beating came back again, the strongest that it ever was. The water that the hand was in started glowing and bubbling. Donna reached out...

* * *

"YOU ARE CONNECTED TO THE TARDIS, NOW FEEL IT DIE!" the Dalek told the Doctor.

The Doctor continued to stare up at the screen showing his TARDIS, and Donna and Rose's body inside it, disappear into the Crucible core.

"You bring the TARDIS back _now_!" Jack Harkness screamed at the Dalek. He didn't care. Jack wasn't like the Doctor, he knew Rose _had_ to be alive. He wasn't going to accept her death and live on the brink of death because he didn't want to live without Rose. The Bad Wolf had changed him, maybe it had changed her too, maybe she was still alive. Not to mention, Donna, the fiery ginger was left inside the TARDIS, about to die. His mission was to save as many lives as possible.

Jack was getting really annoyed at this Time Lord really fast. Couldn't he see? The world isn't cruel enough to rip apart the greatest love in it, again. There was no way that the Doctor could be so unlucky. And, he was, after all, the Doctor. He was meant to heal others, despite the cost to himself.

Jack pulled his gun out and aimed it at the nearest Dalek, shooting it four times. Jack had a plan.

The Dalek retaliated and shot Jack, screaming, "EXTERMINATE!"

The Doctor didn't even blink. Jack knew better than to shoot a Dalek. He must have something up his sleeve, Jack always did when he did something stupid.

**I would like to thank my newly converted (I convert people now. Converting people is cool!) whovian friend Bob who read this far before I had published and encouraged me to publish and continue this story. Hopefully it lives up to everyone's (including my own) expectations... Though... I have really high expectations of myself so that's not very likely. I will be proud of it, however, no matter how good it does! Trust me, I've done worse *shudders at the thought of one of older ****_Twilight_**** ones*...*shudders at the thought of ****_Twilight_*****. I was going through a phase, okay?**

**Follow! Read! Rate! Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**We're just going to say that everything happened according to cannon (except for one detail which will be addressed later) after the end of the last chapter up until this scene because, once again, I hate rehashing episodes, for the most part. Just so you lovelies are aware. I hope I'm keeping things interesting so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. The most I own is a shirt, a sonic, and a belt courtesy of Hot Topic.**

Jackie hadn't gotten the chance to ask what had happened to her daughter. Rose wasn't at the Doctor's side like she would've predicted, so something was wrong.

They were in the TARDIS, just landing to drop off this Captain Jack Harkness fellow, though he was a bit reluctant to go and she couldn't tell why, and the lovely Sarah Jane Smith and Martha Jones.

"Tell Rose I said goodbye, 'kay?" Mickey told Jackie.

"What? What're you talking about? You're coming back home with us aren't you?"

"No. What've I got left there?"

"Well, us for one thing!"

"I just can't stay, Jackie!" and with that he left, running outside to join the others.

Donna had been silent, watching the exchange. She knew what had happened to Rose. What was going to happen to her, one way or another. It wasn't hard to see now that she has the Doctor's mind.

Donna could also feel his mind, telepathically. There wasn't a flicker, it was dull, as if nothing was there to feel. He was numb.

"What happened to my daughter?" Jackie's voice rang out, interrupting Donna's silent reverie.

Donna thought for a moment, then decided.

"I need to show you something," she said solemnly.

Donna knew the Doctor would walk in at any moment now. What she didn't know was how he would react to Donna showing Jackie her daughter's dead body. Would he be mad that he didn't show her himself? Guilty that it happened she was dead, even though it technically wasn't his fault? Would he understand? It was all very hard. He loved Rose. Donna knew from experience that, when you love someone, and when you hurt because of that person, a person could be very unpredictable. And just because the Doctor is a Time Lord, doesn't make him any different.

Jackie was confused. She knew she was right and didn't want to know the answer as to what exactly had gone wrong. She followed the ginger haired woman down the corridor and deeper into the TARDIS.

After many doors and turns and corners, they finally came across the medbay.

Before Donna opened the door, she said, "I'm so sorry."

Jackie walked into an empty room. "What d'you mean, 'you're sorry'? There's no one in here! Where's my daughter?" the woman screamed.

Donna was confused. She looked into the room. Rose should still be in there! Donna herself had been in the TARDIS nearly the entire time! She certainly didn't notice anything moving about. Other than that golden light...

"Doctor!" Donna screamed, instantly confused. The golden light had looked like regeneration energy, but that wasn't possible, was it? The light had _healed_ the TARDIS. Regeneration energy _destroyed_ things.

"What! What happened?" the Doctor came rushing to their sides. Donna noticed a small flicker of hope in his eyes and his mind. She shared that hope, even though she only knew Rose from those chance encounters, she felt like she knew the woman from his memories.

"Where's my daughter?" Jackie screamed at the Doctor, becoming increasingly irritated at the alien man and his companion who seemed to have no clue as to where her daughter had gone.

"I don't know! She was here before! Stop biting my head off!" Donna snapped at Jackie, starting to panic herself. Whatever was happening shouldn't be possible.

"Alright, ladies! Settle down!" the Doctor yelled over their voices. "Now," he began, "Donna," he said calmly, "did anything abnormal happen?"

"Oi! When doesn't anything abnormal happen with you, spaceman!"

"Donna! Answer the question!" Jackie yelled at her.

"Well, there was this... golden light. And then I heard the beating and touched that old lopped off hand and then out came Doctor number two!"

"The golden light, was there anything, I don't know, off about it?"

"Yeah... kind of... It was helping rebuild the TARDIS as it was crashing down around me. Some of it touched the hand too..."

"Okay, good we're getting somewhere," the Doctor stopped, thinking.

"What does this have to do with my daughter?" Jackie continued, distraught.

"She died, Jackie!" the Doctor finally snapped at her. "Rose is dead."

She slapped him a good old Jackie Tyler slap as tears threatened to sting her eyes. Did he just tell her that _Rose_ was _dead_? They stared at each other, realisation of her death hitting both of them, harder than anyone would've ever thought.

Jackie's only daughter... her only true _friend_ for nearly twenty years, was dead. It couldn't be possible. Yet, she knew it was. She knew that coming here, letting Rose go on this mission, she might not have made it back out alive, and she hadn't. Rose had come to terms with that, knowing that. Her mother hadn't. She also knew that there might be a good possibility of her being alive. Because, if she wasn't, where was her body?

The Doctor was thinking that same thing. And they both knew it, she could be alive. A small, but slim chance, and if she was, she was changed.

"The light," the Doctor started, "it... healed the things around it. It must've been some sort of energy, the TARDIS restoring itself, trying to to save itself. When it hit my old hand, it must've given it the sort of boost that was needed to restore the rest of... me... when you touched it. Why would you touch my hand?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know! It was instinctual! The universe kept drawing us together, probably for that specific reason, otherwise we wouldn't have been able to save the universe, Dumbo!"

"Okay, well, two things we understand, now. The beating from your head and the late Metacrisis..."

"And two things we don't. Where Rose's body is and the light. We can guess about the light all we want, but it's doubtful we'll be getting any answers anytime soon. Rose, well," Donna hated to say it, "anything could've happened."

They all stood in silence for quite a while.

"You need to take me back home, Doctor," Jackie finally said, tearfully.

And the Doctor understood why, she had a family back in the alternate universe. The walls of the universe would be closing soon, once again. There was nothing left that she could find here, it'd be up to him.

"It's not because of what you think. Trust me. I would stay here and rip apart the world to try and find my daughter. But she promised you her forever. I wouldn't be able to persuade her to come home even if I tried, if she is alive. I have a little boy back home, and a husband. They need me. Rose is all grown up and can take care of herself. Plus, she has you."

"You were half right, spaceman." She spoke directly to Jackie, "Come on, sweetheart. We have to hurry, before the rift closes."

* * *

Jackie walked outside, she wasn't going to let the tears come in there, in front of a stranger and the Doctor. No, she would wait until she got home to her son and her husband. She would tell them of the Metacrisis, who died saving her life, jumping in front of a Dalek beam for her, after she had started screaming at the Supreme Dalek about her daughter (in which the Dalek began speaking about an 'Abomination', a 'Bad Wolf', and the 'Pandorica' which sounded like a bunch of nonsense to her), and about how her daughter's bravery (though she would only tell her husband of Rose's death, which she learned from Donna Noble). She would tell her son of his older sister and of the Doctor and of the stars that so many people dream of, because, after all, stars didn't really exist, did they? And anything that didn't exist was better than the things that did. Because, in her son's mind, Rose and the Doctor could be traveling and seeing the stars instead of his idol, role model... his older sister, being dead. After all, they're all just stories in the end, ones that no one will believe. So why not make the ones of his sister's a good one? Because you have to keep hoping, don't you?

Then she noticed her surroundings. "Back at bloody Norway!" she said quite loudly before phoning her husband.

**So, what're you guys thinking? I'm finding writing this quite exciting! I don't know where my mind is going to go! Though, that could be because it's six o'clock in the morning my time and I haven't slept since noon yesterday and I have really bad shoulder pains right now. **

**Everything has, once again, returned cannon for the most part in the timelines and things as such.**

**So! Follow! Read! Rate! Review! (New chapter will be up soon!)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! More would be appreciated! So, Chapter 3 is now up! Please enjoy. I really must start putting my thoughts up for each chapter after you have had the time to read through it, otherwise... Spoilers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, as much as I'd like to, otherwise things would be a whole lot different, obviously.**

Rose couldn't remember where she was. She just woke up in a sunny glade in the middle of a forest. That wasn't right, she knew. She distinctively remembered walking from the medbay to her bedroom aboard the TARDIS. The medbay... Why was she in the medbay to begin with?

Then she remembered. She was shot... by a Dalek. She was dead. Then why did she feel alive?

"Hello!" A cheerful voice said behind her. She whipped around to see who it was. It was a woman with golden, light curled hair in a half pinned up and whose eyes were a deep brown with flecks of gold. She wore a simple white toga with a golden clasp and a drawstring, tied in a bow at her side, underneath her bust line with silver gladiator sandals. She was eating chips.

"You're me!" Rose shouted.

The woman looked at Rose disappointingly, like she expected her to react more sophisticatedly. "No," she said, her speech pattern much more proper than Rose's own, but her voice all the same, "I am your mind's visual representation of... what do you call me?" she thought for a second. "Ah, yes... Bad Wolf."

"No way," Rose replied, though she knew what the woman was telling her was the pure and honest truth. Rose could feel it, could sense it. Rose noticed how much larger her mind felt. It felt almost... freeing, like a weight had been lifted from her mind. She could feel the ground spinning slowly underneath her feet, a feeling that felt familiar, like she'd felt it before, only she couldn't place where. "Am I dead?" she asked, slightly panicked but calm.

"No, you're not dead. You'll figure out what's happening all in good time. It will be explained to you, one way or another. Now, you need to-"

Rose cut her off, "What do you mean, 'one way or another'? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Either the Doctor will explain or you will figure it out for yourself. Now, we need to-"

"The Doctor's coming? When? Where is he?" Rose was excited, though still panicking inside because of her confusion. She knew how the Doctor would react to her death. He would likely react even worse to her body's disappearance.

That's if the Doctor survived the daleks. Oh no. What had happened to _him_? Bad Wolf had said that he was coming, so he must've survived, right? What if he regenerated? Was he alone? What about her mum? So many questions raced through Rose's mind that, if she had any normal human mind, it would've exploded.

"I can't answer that right now," Bad Wolf replied. "Time is in flux around you right now. The universe is on a tipping point right now and you need to run. Run faster than you've ever run before, you're life and long lasting freedom depend on it. Currently, there are two things that can happen right now."

Rose waited for the woman to finish.

"You can run from the terrible things that are after you and you can find a Roman named Rory Williams and hide and wait for the Doctor, or you can sit around twiddling your thumbs and wait for them to come and get you."

"What do you mean? What's happening? How will I know who this Rory is?"

"The Pandorica is opening, Rose Tyler. You must hurry. You will know Rory, the man out of place, if you can make it to him. Now, run!" Bad Wolf screamed at her.

Rose whipped her head around, hearing strange, metallic clanging. Her biggest fears were closing in on her and she hadn't even noticed. She had no guns on her, no way to defend herself. When she looked back, Bad Wolf was gone.

Daleks, Cybermen, Slitheen, other rhinoceros and potato looking things and some strange lizard women with armour and guns were coming towards her.

And she ran. She ran and she ran. The trees' branches snapped around her and cut and bruised her skin. She was breathing heavily and couldn't see well. Rose was frantic.

Rose Tyler was more than that though. She was terrified.

She knew the reptilian women were agile and potentially deadly, and, if they were anything like their descendants – snakes, lizards, alligators, anything of the like – they were going to catch up with her quick, and she would need a diversion, or, better yet, a weapon.

_Ugh, Silurians_, Rose thought, stopping in her tracks. How did she know what they were called? It just came to her, that small bit of knowledge. And then more. The potatoes were Sontarans and the rhinos were Judoon. Oh, something was happening to her.

_No time for that now!_ A voice rang in her head. It was an unfamiliar voice, one that was not her own... or, maybe it was familiar. The sensation that accompanied it was familiar but the voice itself wasn't. _Run!_

Rose resumed her running. She was exhausted.

How long had she been running? Surely it can't have been long. Only an hour or so. Her pursuers were never far behind her, but she persevered, somewhat guessing the consequences if she didn't.

Except she'd been running her whole life. Whether it was from the monsters and aliens, or to the aliens and adventures, she'd been running. And she always will be.

Up ahead, Rose noticed something. It was a small stream. Well, small was relative. This stream was small in accordance to everything surrounding it, but quite large compared to Rose. It's water rushed quickly, so she knew that she couldn't very well walk through it without the current sweeping her away, and it was quite wide, so she couldn't jump it. This was very not good.

Rose searched for anything that could help her cross the stream, she came up with nothing.

_Think, think, think_, she scolded herself. She could take her chances crossing the stream or... she could follow it.

Rose took off, following the water downstream. Surely, there would be civilisation somewhere along it. A stream this large, there would most definitely be at least a cabin or so by it somewhere... if she could make it there before her followers caught up with her.

**Okay, so, I know it's short, but I felt that the whole thing I had written was too long for one chapter as it turned out to be over 2,000 words and I just don't like chapters that large. **

**Another thing that I've been thinking about that I didn't quite write in was how Donna, the Doctor, and Jackie all remembered Rose. Well, the Doctor and Donna were time travellers before they met her, so that's why they remember her, kind of like how the Doctor remembers Rory. As for why Jackie remembers, call it a mother's love, or you can go all technical and say it's because Jackie has travelled across the Void and the Void Stuff protects her from memory loss because of how many times she's travelled it (more than the Doctor, that's for sure).**

**Anyway! Chapter 4 coming soon! Promise! Like, if you just go to next chapter!**

**Follow! Read! Rate! Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Though I should, that'd be a fantastic idea.**

After approximately ten minutes, Rose noticed that the trees were thinning out and could tell it was getting darker outside. The grounded started heading in a steep downward slope, causing Rose to lose her footing on multiple occasions, only barely catching herself on a tree or branch at the last second.

Rose could see past the rest of the trees enough to see a large encampment of tents and a few scattered fires as the ground levelled out. People in strange armour with swords at their sides and helmets with plumes were rushing about, getting things done and chatting along the entire time. The noise from the encampment was surprising, as if many things were going on and everyone was working together like a well-oiled machine, like a military should be... or a legion.

_I must've been teleported back somehow_, Rose thought, _somewhere in... Roman times._

_"__...you can find a roman named Rory Williams... a man out of place..."_ Bad Wolf had said.

Rose, once again, continued running, screaming, "Rory Williams!" She knew that it probably wasn't the best idea to be running towards a Roman encampment screaming while being chased by some of the universe's most feared predators, but she couldn't help herself, she needed to find this man if she was going to find the Doctor and escape her hunters.

Just as Rose was about to clear the forest line, she caught a root on her foot, tripping her and throwing her flat on her face.

Rose's head hurt, her feet were throbbing, and it felt as if she had broken something in both her left wrist and ribcage. She wiggled her foot out of the root and, using her right hand, rolled herself to her back to assess the damage. Rose winced in pain as her lungs felt like they were going to collapse, a broken rib. Rose's left arm was lying on the ground. She glanced over at it, before turning her head away quickly, sickened from the sight. It had been twisted into an unnatural position and was now swelling and becoming a deep purple colour.

Rose closed her eyes and took a few steadying breaths, each one becoming easier, as if her healing process was being sped up.

When she opened her eyes, she felt in the pit of stomach that she was never going to make it to that camp.

Silurians were hanging in the trees above her, weaponless, luckily enough, though hardly making her chances of escape easier.

Groaning, Rose quickly stood up, noticing the Sontarans, Slitheen, and Daleks had nearly caught up with her. The Cybermen and Judoon weren't far behind, though, just having more difficulty manoeuvring around the trees and keeping their legs moving at a decent pace at the same time – not that the Daleks had legs, they just sort of flew.

She tried running, but it was futile, her feet and legs were useless.

So, instead, she tried rolling down the rest of the slope, to get closer to the camp. When she finally stopped, she heard Daleks screaming, "THE ABOMINATION WILL SURRENDER! THERE IS NO ESCAPING! THE BAD WOLF AND THE DOCTOR WILL BE PUT IN THE PANDORICA. THE UNIVERSE MUST BE MAINTAINED!"

Rose didn't understand them, their words. So, she tried, once again, yelling for Rory. She didn't know this man, nor would he know her, but he was her only and last hope. "Help!" she screamed. "Rory Williams!"

She knew she couldn't get up at this point. Her energy expenditure and further injuries from rolling down the hill had drained her.

Romans came up to her hurriedly, noticing her shouting, entrance, and wound. They were unorganised and speaking frantically, not at all like the level-headed soldiers that Rose had read about as a kid.

Then they noticed the Daleks and other creatures coming down the hill. Their screaming became more flustered as they realised that they were under attack. Troops were gathering in battle formation to defend themselves.

That's when she noticed him. The man standing out of place, yet who appeared to know what he was doing. He looked so lost, and she knew he was, but she didn't know why and she didn't think that he did either.

"Rory!" she called to him, barely able to catch her breath, knowing that these few may be her last... _again_, she thought solemnly.

He noticed his name being called. It wasn't a male voice, so it couldn't be a fellow soldier. He searched for the source of the noise, until his landed upon Rose whose clothes were stained and dirty, her hair matted and sticking out in odd directions, bruises, scratches, and disjointed limbs covering her body, laying on the ground behind the formation that was ready for battle.

He walked up to her and knelt down, inspecting her wounds. "It's okay, I'm a nurse. What's your name?" He thought for a second. "I don't know why I said that. I'm a soldier, not a nurse, sorry."

"It's 'kay. I know," she said shakily, her breathing increasing. "Don't worry about me. I need you to get a message to someone for me. His name is the Doctor." She didn't want to risk Rory's life too. She knew he was important to the Doctor, though she didn't know how quite yet.

"You know the Doctor? I thought he was just a dream," Rory said.

"No, he's not. He's not a dream, he's real and very important. Now, you and the rest of your legion need to _run_. Get out of here as fast as you can."

"But, what about-"

"No. Don't worry about me. Make sure the Doctor is safe. Get your men to safety. I have a feeling that you know those creatures coming down that hill right now aren't from this planet, and you know they're not friendlies. So, _run_. I'll be fine."

Rory glanced up at the creatures coming down the hill, if you could even _call_ them _creatures_. They were more like soldiers, like he was.

Rory looked back down at Rose, alarm clear in his eyes. He didn't want to leave her, but, at the same time, he had a feeling that he needed to, to do whatever it is he was meant to do.

"What's the message you need me to give him?" he asked remorsefully, having made a terrible – well, for him – decision.

Rose thought for a minute, deciding on something simple that the man would easily remember. She sat up a little bit, painfully, to whisper in his ear.

"_Bad Wolf_."

Rory's eyes widened, like that name was significant or familiar, but he just nodded.

"Fall-back!" He shouted to the soldiers. They looked at him, confused as to why they would back down. However, they followed his orders, falling back and running through the camp frantically, gathering simple supplies and abandoning the rest.

Rory shot Rose a worried glance one last time before disappearing among the crowd as they left and abandoned their camp.

Rose struggled to get to her feet. She felt like she was going to pass out, but she knew that wasn't how she was going to go. She felt the presence of a Silurian warrior behind her, slowly closing in on her prey.

"Come on!" she screamed, barely able to breath, but strong despite the pain. "Come and get me! I ain't gonna survive this anyway! What're you waiting for?"

And everything went black.

**What do you guys think?! I like it, personally. Writing this is fun! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't all that you'd hope it would be, but I don't really care. It's like four in the morning, I'm tired. **

**Anyway! Not the point! I'm sorry that I tend to take Rose away quite a bit, you know, put her through a bit of turmoil, it can't be helped. I mean, it can, it just won't. At least I don't put her through literal torture sessions, though I strangely like reading those and the ones with Evil!Metacrisis or the ones where she purposefully keeps secrets. Though, who knows? I might decide that I want to put her through torture, but not at this current moment... maybe.**

**Follow! Read! Rate! Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I'm thinking that I'll try to keep it to updating on what's happening or going on in strictly the story rather than what time in the morning or how many hours I've actually slept lately. Let's see how that goes. I'll probably fail, but, you know what? I need a way to communicate my feelings and experiences with people.**

**And I'm sorry, I just find the Silurians really interesting and feel that I might annoy you with how capable I think that the Silurians are, but at the same time, I don't think you'll like me for a while after this chapter, or you might, I don't know... hope I don't annoy people with Silurians.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I should own a TARDIS though, that'd be nice.**

Rose awoke to find the Silurians placing her inside of a large, weird box with light seeping from it. She didn't know how long she'd been out, but it must've been a while considering that they were obviously in some sort of cave, underground or above, Rose couldn't tell.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Rose asked the two Silurian women weakly. There was no one else inside the large cavern. One Silurian woman walked away, presumably to report to anyone who would need to know that she was awake.

The other stayed and removed her mask. She gave Rose a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry. We have no other choice."

"What do you mean?"

"The Universe, reality, it's all disappearing. The cracks in space and time, they're what's causing it. We can't stop it, but you can," the woman attempted to explain.

"How d'you mean? How am I supposed to stop anything being strapped into a big metal box?"

"The cracks are _appeased_ when you feed them things with a lot of time energy surrounding them. If we feed them the largest source of time energy, maybe even more, then we might be able to eliminate them. And to do that... I'm sorry, but you and you're Doctor are going to have to sacrifice yourselves."

Rose looked at her, confused. "Why would you do something like that? There must be another way? What does that have anything to do with this box?"

"We haven't been able to find another way. This is the only logical solution. Trust me, I have nothing against you or your Doctor. I am merely following the orders of my commander. I would never willingly join an alliance with the Dalek or anything of the sort. They may be one of the greatest warrior races in the universe, but they are vile creatures that should be eliminated. However, we must do what we must." The Silurian paused for a moment. "As for the box, it is meant as a prison. It will keep you alive and heal your injuries until the time comes to send you through the cracks."

Rose looked to her left. There was another seat. "Why don't you just throw us in individually then? That way we have no chance of escaping."

"We figure that if we feed it both of you at once, then it will overload and the cracks will close... forever, but with a cost," the Silurian looked down at her hands, slightly ashamed. "However, it is needed," she stared at Rose, dead in the eyes.

Rose understood. The woman didn't like what she was doing, but there wasn't a choice to it. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Vastra. My name is Vastra. And yours? They always seem to refer to you as the Bad Wolf or the Abomination. But that's not your real name, is it?"

"Rose. I created Bad Wolf as an identity for myself, to lead myself to a specific point in time. I also kind of use it as a code word every now and then, to get the Doctor's attention. It tends to work."

"Well, it was nice to meet you... Rose. And I wish you good luck," Vastra said.

"What d'you mean 'good luck'?" Rose was confused by the turn of events in this conversation.

"I owe the Doctor many debts. I know the Doctor, how he works. He will find a way to survive, to make sure you survive too." She thought for a moment. "You are a very proud young woman, Rose. As is obvious. I'm afraid I cannot say more about the fear that strikes the hearts of my sisters." And with that, Vastra left.

Rose sat alone for a long time. She didn't know how long it was before someone came back. It was Vastra.

"I'm afraid I need to close the Pandorica."

"How long?" Rose asked

"Excuse me?" Vastra was confused. How long for what?

"How long will I be in here? Will the time pass as normal time passes? Will it be like blinking and I open my eyes next the box is opened? How long?" Rose was scared. She never liked being alone, she could take it, yeah, but she wanted to know.

"I don't know," Vastra replied honestly.

"Will I see you when I get out?"

"Eventually, I suppose. I'm thinking about taking a trip to Victorian London. It's time for me to move on, to find my own way. If you ever need me, if I'm not here when you awaken, you know how to find me." It was silent for a moment.

They both knew what was going to happen next. There was no way out of it. They both had faith in the Doctor, but, at the same time, they both knew and realised that he was still a mortal man, his lives and endurance would fail eventually, sooner or later, they couldn't be sure.

"Goodbye, Rose," Vastra nodded.

Rose dipped her head in turn. "See you later, I hope, Vastra."

Vastra pressed some buttons on a remote that she was holding and watched as the heavy metal doors of the Pandorica closed.

* * *

Rose didn't know how long she'd been in the box. She had gotten over the initial shock and claustrophobia of it all quite a long time ago, she knew.

She had begun studying the framework and craftsmanship that was put into engineering this prison. She stared at the seat and it's restraints next to her. Was it wrong that she wished the Doctor was actually beside her?

She needed someone to talk to.

Eventually she started talking to herself.

It wasn't a pleasant conversation, it never was.

After the conversations with herself started to grow boring, old memories resurfaced. She began imagining _her_ Doctor beside her. She imagined him babbling on about something that she had no clue about, or just sitting and having a conversation with him. It was never going to happen though.

A few times, she tried to reach out to that voice that had told her to run, that she didn't have the time to figure why she knew so much. After many failed attempts, she gave up, resorting to the theory that, maybe, just maybe, the Pandorica didn't allow any telepathic transmissions in or out of it.

So, she tried to figure what the voice was. Memories and thoughts of the Game Station finally came back to her, after a lot of concentration and quite the migraine for, what she supposed, must've been a week or so. It was all a blank before, but now she knew what happened. She had, at that point in her timeline, destroyed every Dalek in history. Jack was alive, never dying, because of her. The Doctor had _died_ for her, had _kissed_ her.

Guilt ate away at her. It was the pure, gut wrenching guilt that never goes away.

Her thoughts became darker and darker each time she woke from her strange dreams. She was slowly losing herself. There was only one thought that saved her from going into the darkest recesses of her mind, the light that made the darkness only shadows, instead of being pitch black.

_Doctor_.

**As I said, I really like the Silurians and Madame Vastra is one of my favourite characters, I don't know how big a part she will play in anything in this, but I... just showed you that she is/was/may be in it. So, what do you guys think? I didn't torture Rose, I gave her a new friend, I made it to where she was trying to get somewhere/do something inside the box. Sorry this was shorter than usual, this has no direction, still, and I don't know what I'm doing anymore.**

**Anyway! Follow! Read! Rate! Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Four chapters in one day?! Love me! I have a lot more written and a lot more to write.**

**This chapter is going to be inside one of Rose's dreams, sort of, I feel as if I need to slow the story down a bit, I want it to be a longer running story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, but I sort of wish I did, I wouldn't be as poor as I am now.**

Rose watched her Doctor, not understanding what was happening. This was very unlike her other dreams. In her other dreams, she was running with him, with others, or by herself. They were all horrible. But this was the worst.

She was standing on a catwalk, in an old, abandoned warehouse. She could see two figures running, both with guns. They hid behind whatever was left of a wall, looking to see if anyone was following them. The woman ran over to the man.

Next to her, was, she noticed, a Sontaran, aiming his gun at the couple, waiting to fire.

That's when she noticed, also, _him_. The Doctor. He used a large hammer, presumably from the TARDIS, and wacked the Sontaran in its knock-out spot.

The woman looked up and saw the Doctor as the man continued to speak. She eventually got his attention. They both looked at the Doctor, knowing something wasn't quite right.

"Hey!" the man's voice rang out. It was Mickey, and next to him was Martha.

Rose was relieved to see that they had both survived the Daleks' attack and had, obviously, found a way to destroy the reality bomb.

The Doctor walked away. Rose followed him. Mickey pulled Martha in.

Rose took a good long look at the Doctor when they got to the TARDIS. She wondered if the Doctor could even see her.

The Doctor was in both physical and emotional anguish. His eyes were _so_ sad, sadder than she had ever seen them, even on the Game Station. He was barely standing, clutching the console as he tried to pilot the TARDIS. She had never seen him more physically exhausted.

Rose tried to reach out to him, to comfort him, ask him what had happened.

"Doctor," she said, reaching a hand towards his own free one, to hold it. When she did, however, her fingers slipped right through his. She could feel the warmth radiating off of him, but she couldn't touch.

The question had originally been what had happened to him. Now, however, the question was what had happened to _her_.

Did she escape somehow? She didn't remember if she did. Was this some form of projection? She couldn't tell, but she thought that that must have been the most viable option.

Tears started to fall from the Doctor's eyes as he took steadying breaths. He flipped another lever. Rose's own eyes started to prickle with unshed tears, she couldn't touch him.

Rose blinked.

* * *

Rose watched as a young boy started to walk across the street, talking to someone on the his cell phone, it was Sarah Jane's son. Sarah Jane had showed her a picture of him, obviously seriously outdated by now, back when the incident with the Krillitanes happened.

A car started honking, coming towards him.

Rose screamed, "No!" desperately trying to get the boy's attention. He looked back, but acted as if he couldn't see her.

The Doctor came out of nowhere and moved him out of the way of the car.

When he got the boy safely to the sidewalk again, he looked at him as if to say, "Really? Be a bit more careful when crossing the street, put away your cell phone. You should know better. Shame on you. I'll have to phone your mother."

The boy kept stuttering as the Doctor walked away without a word.

The boy ran off screaming, "Mum!" repeatedly.

Finally, Sarah Jane came out and stood next to Rose, "What?" she asked.

He told her and they both looked across the street. The Doctor peered back at them, looking _directly_ at Rose.

_Strange,_ she thought. _It's as if he can see me._

Sarah Jane gave him a look, as if she knew what was happening to him. Then it clicked, in Rose's mind also.

_He's regenerating._

He raised his hand in farewell and stepped into his blue police box.

* * *

The next scene, Rose was in some sort of space bar, much to her amusement. She looked around to see many familiar species and faces, but none stood out to her as much as the face of Captain Jack Harkness, having a drink right across from her.

The bartender slipped him a piece of paper. Pointing behind him, the man said, "From the man over there."

Jack looked up and Rose looked behind. It was the Doctor.

Jack straightened up and the Doctor nodded, gesturing the paper.

Jack read the paper, though Rose couldn't see it. She looked back at the Doctor, who nodded to something, or, rather, someone, next to Jack. They continued their silent exchange until the Doctor did his mock salute and the Captain did a full one. The Doctor walked away.

"So, Alonso, coming my way?" Jack asked the man next to him.

At the sound of his name, Alonso asked, "How do you know my name?"

"I'm kind of psychic," Jack replied. Rose giggled.

"Really?" Alonso asked. Jack replied the affirmative. "Do you know what I'm thinking right now?"

Jack kept right on smiling. "Oh yeah," he replied.

"Oh, Jack, you naughty boy," Rose said.

Jack's head snapped back to her, as if he could hear her voice, but looked right through her.

The Captain took a large swig of his drink, trying to shake off the feeling he just got. He returned to Alonso.

* * *

A young author sat at a table, signing books and explaining to a young man the truthfulness of the tale that lay inside this particular novel. The man took his book and left.

The Doctor walked up to the table. "Who's it for?" the woman asked as she started signing his copy.

"The Doctor," he responded.

"To the Doctor, funny that's the name he used," she said. Realisation suddenly hit her and she looked up slowly.

"Was she happy, in the end?" he asked solemnly. Rose remembered, he didn't like endings, he tore out the last page of a book so as to keep it from bothering him, then ending, that it.

"Yes, yes she was," the woman said, shocked. "Were you?"

The Doctor gave her a sad smile and left, picking up his copy.

"He will be," Rose said, attempting to lay a hand on the woman's. "I'll make sure of it."

The woman looked at Rose for a millisecond, startled, then returned to signing books.

_They can hear me,_ Rose thought, the hope within her rising.

* * *

Bells were ringing, Donna Noble was screaming, and many more people were cheering and taking pictures. Rose was in the shrubbery.

Today was the day of Donna Noble's wedding.

Donna's mother looked back and notified her father. The Doctor had arrived.

_If he's missed the ceremony, he'll have a lot of apologizing to do to Donna_, Rose thought. She entertained the idea of him getting a good smack from the bride for missing her wedding.

Something was off, though, Rose noticed.

The pair walked up to the Doctor and Wilf started conversing. The Doctor looked up at Donna, friendly love in his eyes and said, "I just wanted to give you this," he handed them an envelope, "Wedding present. Thing is, I never carry money so I just popped back in time, borrowed a quid off a really lovely man," the Doctor paused, "Jeffrey Noble, his name was. 'Have it,' he said. 'Have that on me.'" Donna's mother looked like she was going to cry.

The family of the bride walked back up to her. She started talking, stuffed a lottery ticket from the envelope into her bra, and walked away. Wilf turned back around to see the Doctor watching him. With tears in his eyes, Wilf saluted him, knowing that it'd be the last time any of them ever saw the wonderful man named the Doctor.

The Doctor turned back around and walked into his space and time box.

Wilf continued to cry.

_She doesn't remember,_ Rose thought, angry at the Doctor, unknowing why she doesn't remember.

She turned to Wilf, hoping he could hear her, wanting to comfort him, it seemed as if he and the Doctor had grown close. "He'll be okay, one day," she assured him, before fading away to another scene.

* * *

The next scene was oddly familiar. It was snowing and she was outside her flat. She watched as she saw herself walk and talk with her mum.

Then she remembered, this was New Year's, 2005. It was a strange one too, a drunken man came up and started talking to her while staying hidden in the shadows.

She watched this conversation and walked towards the man that she had once thought was drunk as soon as her younger self had walked away.

It wasn't a drunk man at all. It was the Doctor. She remembered. She was his last stop before he regenerated. She didn't know whether to be honoured that she was the last face that face saw, or if she should give him a good old Tyler slap for potentially rupturing timelines. She decided to feel honoured, because, after all, it had been a really great year.

Rose watched as the Doctor crawled along the wall, grunting in pain, trying to reach his TARDIS. She tried to help him stand, but her fingers and hands slipped right through him, as if she were a ghost.

He fell to the grounding, screaming, as she bent down to help him, saying, "Doctor," repeatedly.

He seemed to look up at her, with hope, before his gaze was redirected to an ood. It wasn't just any old ood, though, it was Ood sigma saying, "We will sing to you, Doctor. The universe will sing you to your sleep."

A song started playing, one of the most beautiful things that Rose had ever heard. The Doctor stood up, struggling, once again, to return to his beloved ship.

"This song is ending," Ood Sigma continued, "but the story never ends."

Once he got inside, the ood turned to Rose, looking pointedly at her, "It will not be long now," and then he disappeared. Rose ran straight through the TARDIS doors and inside as the Doctor pulled himself up to the console and removed his jacket and threw it over the coral strut.

The Doctor's hand started glowing and he walked around to the other side of the console, Rose not far behind him.

He flipped levers, setting them in orbit. Rose could have sworn that she saw a tear in his eyes, knowing that there were tears in her own. She didn't wanted to lose the Doctor again, she didn't want a new man to take his place.

Then, she thought, he's always the same man, just a different face. She'll always love him, no matter what face he wore.

He finished walking around the console and said, "I don't want to go."

Immediately, Rose was right there, holding his hand, solidly, for a moment. She knew that the regeneration energy couldn't hurt her if she wasn't really there.

His head snapped towards her. "Rose," he said.

And then he erupted in a golden flame.

* * *

All around them, there was fire.

Rose could hear the TARDIS screaming in pain. The energy from his regeneration had been held in his body for far too long and caused far too much damage on his magnificent ship.

Rose struggled to get up from the floor, as she was somehow knocked back.

"Rose," he said again, wearing a new face. He got up really close to her face, as if to make sure she was still there. He stared into her eyes. His eyes were a brilliant green. This new face was handsome, if not a bit big for the old suit.

"You... you can see me?"

"'Course I can see you. I've always been able to see you!" his eyes focused more intensely. "Though, you're fading. Don't worry, Rose. I will find you, I promise. Do you know where you are?" he asked, grabbing a hold of her hands roughly.

"No. No. Something about a Pandorica, that's all I know. Help me, Doctor!" she replied. Her hands fell through his.

"Something about what? Rose? Where are you?" he shouted frantically.

The TARDIS jolted to the side. "Legs!" he said. "I've still got legs! Good." he hugged one up to his chest and kissed it.

He started fidgeting, "Arms, hands. Oh, fingers, lots of fingers. Ears, yes. Eyes, two." He was checking things off, Rose noticed. "Nose... I've had worse. Chin, blimey! Hair..." he reached up stroking it, a moment of panic across his face. "I'm a girl!" he near screeched.

Despite the seriousness of the past few minutes, Rose laughed at him, nearly falling over. She knew _for certain_ that he wasn't a girl.

"No! No!" he felt his neck, "I'm not a girl!" The Doctor pulled his hair in front of his eyes, "And still not ginger!"

The Doctor seemed extremely upset about this development, again, to Rose's amusement. She could tell she was going to like this new new Doctor.

"And something else. Something important. I'm," he tapped his fingers on his temples frantically, "I'm... I'm..." the TARDIS jolted again. He grabbed the console with a look of pure amazement set on his new new face. "Crashing!" he laughed.

Rose tried to keep calm as the madman jumped around the console with a bunch of "haha"s or "hehe"s. He was going to kill the both of them, and she wasn't even really here!

"Woo-hoo-hoo! Ah!" he shouted. "Geronimo!"

**So! What d'you guys think? It's an EXTREMELY long chapter, I know, and I don't like to rehash, trust me, it took me longer than I would've liked to write this chapter, but I felt that it was needed. Much the same thing is going to happen next chapter, what with Rose's dreams and such, except it will be over several episodes, where I see fit, and it will have more Rose interacting.**

**I hope you like and continue to read! (Oh, and so sorry for not including accents in here, I don't necessarily find them important to write considering we all know these characters so well we could probably hear them speaking in our heads. That, and I'm no good at writing accents.)**

**Follow! Read! Rate! Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**So! Onto the subject of River Song! Bet you all were expecting her to be a problem. But, unfortunate to say, Spoilers *wink*. (Not talking about her at this precise moment, though).**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, but I do own my creativity.**

The first thing that Rose heard was, "The human residence will be incinerated."

Rose was standing in a garden, the TARDIS at her side, as she saw two people running outside of a very large, very old house. One of these people was the Doctor, the new new Doctor, in the same outfit that she had last seen him in with his tie flung over his shoulder and his clothes in shreds. He held the sonic screwdriver, sealing the door. Beside him was a ginger woman.

"A kiss-o-gram?" he asked.

"Yes! A kiss-o-gram! What's going on?" the ginger woman replied. Rose could tell where this relationship was going, straight to being a companion, that's what it was.

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?"

The Doctor and the woman started running towards Rose, towards the TARDIS.

"You broke into my house, it was this or a French Maid. What's going on? Tell me!" This woman reminded Rose very much of Donna Noble, except the Scottish bit, which Rose had picked up on based on her accent. The attitude, the hair, it was all there. "Tell me!"

The Doctor appeared exasperated. He told the woman, "An alien convict is hiding in your spare room, disguised as a man and a dog and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?"

The woman replied the affirmative.

The Doctor tried desperately to turn the key in the TARDIS' lock. "Me too," he replied to the woman. He started to scream at his ship, "No! No! No! No! Don't do that! Not now! It's still rebuilding! Not letting us in."

The voices became more prominent. A man and a dog started barking from the house's window, which Rose thought was odd, considering, last time she checked, grown men didn't bark. Then again, grown men weren't usually alien convicts in disguise.

"Come on," the ginger woman said, pulling the spaceman from his spaceship. He stumbled along with her, slightly hesitantly.

The Doctor looked like he was missing something. Rose, secretly, hoped that he could see her, that he would remember his promise to find her, to free her, that that was what he was forgetting. He might've just gotten a bit side tracked.

"Wait, hang on. Hang on! Wait, wait, wait, wait. The shed. I destroyed that shed last time I was here, smashed it to pieces."

Rose's hopes plummeted.

"So? There's a new one. Let's go!" the ginger woman followed the Doctor back towards the shed.

"Yeah, but the new one's got old! It's ten years old at least!"

The woman's eyes grew wide, making the something that she was hiding, obvious that she was hiding.

"You didn't, Doctor. Not again," Rose said in a slightly complaining voice. He was always doing this, arriving late.

The Doctor sniffed it, touched it, then licked his finger. "Twelve years. Twelve years. I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late."

Rose, as her day and age would put it, facepalmed. This was worse that when he dropped her off twelve months late. What was it with him and the number twelve?

"He's coming," the woman said, frightened.

"You said six months. Why did you say six months?" The Doctor got incredibly close to the woman as she backed away.

"We've got to go."

"This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?"

The woman got frustrated. "Why did you say five minutes?" she snapped.

Rose stood there, watching the argument, her mouth agape. This was _way_ worse.

The Doctor looked shocked. "What?"

Rose couldn't contain her laughter. If this woman was _anything_ like Donna, this would be held over his head for a _long_ time. He wasn't going to get away easily.

The Doctor's head moved to the side, as if he had heard her laughter. However, she didn't stay long enough to see past that reaction.

* * *

"Amy, what've you done?" the Doctor said from a spot on the floor.

Rose, despite her earlier hysterics, went to help the him up, out of instinct. He hands passed right through him. She saw the hairs on the back of his hand rise.

"Nothing at all. Am I right?" Amy replied.

"We've increased speed," a man who stood by a monitor said.

"Yeah, well you stopped torturing the pilot! Gotta help!" Amy said, looking around the room.

Rose knew that she was going to like Amy, if she ever got around to meeting her, though hoped it wouldn't end up being like her and Sarah Jane in the beginning.

"It's still here!" another woman in a robe said. "I don't understand."

Amy started speaking again. "The star whale didn't come as a miracle those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it, or torture it. That was all just you," the emotion radiating off of Amy was overwhelming, she strode to the other woman. "It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry."

The woman and man looked shocked at this development, like they were disgusted with what they had done to this poor creature.

"What if you were really old and really kind and alone," Amy started, "your whole race dead, no future. What could you do then? If you were that old, and that kind," Amy looked back at the Doctor, who stared at her, "and the very last of your kind. You couldn't just stand there and watch children cry."

Rose was shocked at how much Amy understood the Doctor. It had taken her quite a while to even get him to tell her what he was, let alone that he was the last. This girl, whoever she was meant to be, would be one of the most vital people in the Doctor's life.

Rose went up to the woman, hovered a hand over her shoulder, facing the Doctor also. "He never could. And, not even I could have said it better. Take care of him," she whispered to her.

"I will," Amy replied, confusing herself and the Doctor, for she did not know who she was responding to.

* * *

The scene, once again, changed for Rose.

This time, though, she was standing in a very windy and dusty area. She could see a crashed ship, which probably caused the amount of winds.

The new new Doctor and a curly haired blonde woman stood talking, soldiers surrounding them. "Octavian said you killed a man," the Doctor said.

"Yes, I did," the woman replied guiltily.

"A good man."

"A very good man, the best man I've ever known."

Rose wanted to know, just as much as the Doctor she presumed, even though she'd only just got here. There was something... familiar about the woman. Rose couldn't pinpoint it though.

The woman laughed. "It's a long story, Doctor. It can't be told, it has to be lived. No sneak previews. Well, except for this one. You'll see me again quite soon, when the Pandorica opens."

The woman's eyes seemed to flicker over to Rose, as if she could see her. And, when the Doctor looked away from the woman, she winked.

"The Pandorica! Ha!" the Doctor said as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He leaned over to the woman and said, "That's a fairy tale."

Rose panicked, had the Doctor forgotten their conversation when right after he regenerated?

The woman scoffed, "Ah, Doctor, aren't we all? I know of a woman who would love to hope so."

Rose looked at her mysteriously, but the woman kept right on looking at the Doctor, showing no further indication of her presence.

"Really, who?" the Doctor asked seemingly flirtingly. Rose was slightly jealous, who was he talking to this way?

"Spoilers!" she thought for a moment. "I'll see you around."

The Doctor played along, for now, "I'll look forward to it."

"I remember it well."

The Doctor continued to laugh and walked away.

Amy came up to stand next to the woman. "Bye, River."

"See you, Amy," the River responded. Her watch started beeping, "Oh! I think that's my ride!" River seemed to think again, for a moment, before looking at Rose and saying, "It won't be long now!"

Rose wondered who this woman was, and if she could really see her. What were they to each other?

"Can I trust you, River Song?" the Doctor asked, turning around.

Not even the Doctor knew for sure who she was and he was sitting there flirting with her! Rose was mortified. Though, she wondered, if there was a reason behind it, or if their relationship was sort of wacky like that. Rose wondered how long she had been away from him, in his timeline, because he obviously taken Amy as his companion.

"If you like!" River responded. "But where's the fun in that?" River disappeared.

The Doctor looked out at the horizon. "What're you thinking?" Amy asked him.

"Time can be rewritten," he said with a slight smile.

**I have to say, I just can't ship 11xRiver, or DoctorxRiver, it just bothers me and I feel just the teensiest bit bad for not liking canon, but everyone has their own opinion. Don't get me wrong, I believe that River Song is one of the best characters that I've ever come across, possibly just as good as Samantha Carter, but she can't replace Rose or Donna in my heart. Though she is a great character. I don't like people who bash characters on the internet. I'll bash Martha as home (not publishing it) all I want when I'm with my family because I feel the overwhelming need to point out flaws to them (I even do it to Rose, surprisingly). It's a flaw of mine.**

**Anyway, same is going with the next chapter, sorry if it's starting to bore you, I swear that we'll get something absolutely wonderful out of this story sooner or later.**

**Follow! Read! Rate! Review**


	9. Chapter 8

**Once again, sorry if I'm boring you, but we're almost done with these, I swear. I have some of it mapped out, because, you know, mapping things out is cool.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, otherwise I would be selfish and do what I want with the show and no one would want to watch that because Rose would never leave (sorry to the Rose haters).**

Rose felt really cramped. Shouldn't have, really, because she wasn't in the middle. Though, technically speaking, neither was Amy because Rose wasn't even really here, just a projection, she assumed.

All three of them were staring at Amy's wedding dress hanging in the corner from her closet door.

Rose was jealous, slightly, Amy having the life that Rose would've liked. Rose was also curious as to whom Amy was marrying, though it wasn't technically any of her business if the Doctor didn't get her out of the Pandorica. Rose was also impatient at this point. Rose felt a lot of things that were against her better nature.

"Well," the Doctor said awkwardly.

"Yeah," Amy said.

"Yeah," Rose agreed, feeling as if she were part of the conversation though no one, for sure, could see or hear her. It wasn't even her choice to be here.

"Blimey," the Doctor said, to reiterate his awkwardness.

"I know. This is the same night we left, yeah?"

The Doctor checked his watch. "We've been gone five minutes."

Rose scoffed, correct piloting for once.

I'm reached over and grabbed a little red box, popping it open. "I'm getting married in the morning."

The Doctor took it, holding it up. "Why did you leave it here?"

"Why did I leave my engagement ring home when I ran off with a strange man the night before my wedding?" Amy asked rhetorically.

"Yeah."

"Hm. You are new, aren't you?"

"Who's the lucky fella?" the Doctor asked.

"You met him."

"Oh, the good looking one?"

Rose giggled at the thought of the Doctor finding a man good looking and having a conversation about said man with a girl, as if he were a girl too. He wouldn't even do that when _Jack_ was on board, though he might've been a bit jealous. Rose hoped that he was jealous.

"Or the other one?" the Doctor continued, gesturing his nose.

"The other one," Amy said, playfully smacking the Doctor.

"Well, he was good too."

"Thanks," Amy blushed. "So, do you comfort a lot of people the night before their wedding?"

The Doctor was confused. "Why would you need comforting?"

Amy's tone of voice changed. "I nearly died. I was alone in the dark and I nearly died. And it made me think."

Rose was starting to feel uncomfortable. Well, more so, anyway.

"Ah, yes, that's natural. I think sometimes. Well, lots of times," the Doctor didn't seem to be getting the signals that Amy was sending.

"About what I want. About _who_ I want. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," the Doctor said, clueless.

Honestly, in that moment, Rose wished her hand was solid so that she could smack his head a good one.

"No," he corrected, shaking his head.

"About _who_," Amy gestured using her head, "I want."

"Oh, right, yeah. No, still not getting it."

It moved from being uncomfortable, in that moment, to purely laughable to Rose, just by the Doctor's reactions.

"Doctor, in a word. In one very simple word you can understand," Amy leaned over him.

The Doctor started panicking, "No! You're getting married in the morning!" He jumped off the bed.

"Well," Amy said, following him, "the morning's a long time away."

Amy pressed him up against the TARDIS, Rose shifting from laughing to uncomfortable every few seconds as she watched Amy try to remove the Doctor's clothes.

"No! Amy! Listen to me!" he said, struggling against her, trying to pull his suspenders back up. "I am nine-hundred-and-seven years old. Do you understand what that means?" He escaped her trap.

"It's been a while?" she asked, cornering him again.

"Yeah, no, no, no. I'm nine-hundred-and-seven and look at me! I don't get older, I just change. You get older and I don't and this can't ever work!"

"Oh, you really are sweet, Doctor, but I wasn't suggesting anything quite so... long term," she resumed trying to kiss him.

"Yeah! That's my department!" Rose laughed, watching the exchange.

The Doctor's eyes bugged at her voice, then returned to the problem at hand. He pushed Amy off him for a split moment, saying, "Yeah, but you're human, you're Amy, you're getting married in the morning."

That's when it hit him, an idea. "In the morning," he said, his voice less squeaky.

"Doctor," Amy warned.

"It's you! It's all about you!" he said, more thoughts occurring to him. "E-everything. It's about you."

"Hold that thought," Amy said, laying down in, what was supposed to be, a seductive manor. Rose immediately removed herself from the bed.

"Amy Pond. Mad, impossible Amy Pond. I don't know why, I have no idea. But, quite possibly, the single, most important thing in the history of the universe is that I get you sorted out right now," he returned to the TARDIS.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

The Doctor yanked her up, saying, "Come on."

Rose, still laughing, trying to be funny though no one could hear her, asked, "Do you mind if I borrow that bed to get the Doctor in?"

No one heard her as they made their way to the TARDIS.

Amy giggled, "Doctor," as he threw her in.

A bunch of guys in the same shirt were sitting in a pub. Rose noticed Rory the Roman immediately. He looked so... normal, like he belonged here instead of wherever he was at.

The men were chanting, "Out," at a pink cake in the middle of the room.

Then it hit her, Rory was the guy that Amy must have been set to marry. It was obvious by the shirts that the men were wearing.

The Doctor's head popped out of the cake, looking a bit startled, and all the men quieted and Rory shook his head as they realised he wasn't a half-naked dancer woman.

The Doctor stood up and turned around and said, "Rory! That's a relief! What did I bust out of the wrong cake? Again. That reminds me, there's a girl standing outside in a bikini. Someone let her in and give her a jumper? Lucy, lovely girl."

Oh, Rose was _so_ going to use this against him if she ever got out.

The Doctor whispered, "Diabetic," still on the subject of Lucy. "Now, then, Rory," he clapped, "we need to talk about your fiancée."

Rory started to blush.

"She tried to kiss me."

The room quieted and Rory's smile disappeared.

"Why'd you go and tell him that _now_, Doctor," Rose scolded him. He didn't hear her. He was hearing her less and less frequently, it worried her.

"Tell you what though, you're a lucky man, she's a great kisser."

A glass shattered. Rose rubbed her forehead.

The Doctor realised what he had said was the wrong thing to say. "Funny how you can say something in your head and it sounds fine."

"You seem to do that a lot, Doctor. Especially in this form. I can't wait to get out of here and show you a piece of my mind. Show _you_ who's a great kisser," Rose said, trying to sound threatening and failing.

The Doctor stood, his mouth agape, as if he _had_ heard her.

**I had to, I'm sorry but I had to. There are some things that I find Rose needs to be there for mainly because they're funny and I think that it's important for Rose to get to know the current companions just a little (and maybe get quite a few laughs). Next up, the finishing of the little rehashing episodes with Rose dreaming.**

**Follow! Read! Rate! Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I felt the need to upload more today. That makes seven chapters in one day! Consider yourselves lucky!**

**I debated one whether or not to do a complete rehash of Amy's Choice, but I decided against it because of it all being a dream of the Doctor's, instead of Rose and I figured it would take too much explaining in the long run and would just take a long time that wasn't really needed, so I didn't do it. Instead, here's the rest of 'Rose's Dreams'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, but I do own the series on DVD, which can be just as good.**

Rose was standing by the TARDIS, which, at this point, wasn't quite unusual considering that's where she was most of the time. By the TARDIS.

"Immediate evacuation. Toxic fumigation is about to commence," a voice said.

_What's he gone and done this time?_ Rose thought to herself.

Rose heard footsteps approaching quickly, followed by, "No questions, just get in and, yes, I know, it's big. And Ambrose, sickbay upstairs, left then left again. Get yourself fixed up," the Doctor said as he was unlocking the TARDIS. "Come on, five minutes and counting!"

The Doctor turned around as he handed Amy the stopwatch. Rose followed his gaze. There was a crack in the wall, and it was getting brighter.

The Doctor looked horrified, "Not here. Not now."

"No, Doctor," Rose tried telling him, "everywhere, in every time. You haven't figured it out yet, have you?"

He paid her no mind.

"It's getting wider."

"The crack on my bedroom wall," Amy glared at it too.

The Doctor approached it. "And the Byzantium. All through the universe, rips in the continuum. Some sort of space time cataclysm, an explosion maybe. Big enough to put cracks in the universe, but, what?"

Rose could see the gears turning in his head, even though his back was turned to her and she was leaning against the TARDIS.

"Four minutes fifty. We have to go!" Amy told him.

"The angels laughed when I didn't know. Prisoner Zero knew. Everybody knows except me!"

"Well, if you want to be technical, I don't _exactly_ know," Rose smiled. What more was there to do except make side comments, she couldn't exactly _do_ anything.

"Doctor, leave it!" Amy tried.

"But where there's an explosion, there's shrapnel," he said. Rose could only imagine the look on his face, the same one he wore when there was something interesting.

"Doctor, you... you can't put your hand in there!" Rory tried telling him. The Doctor looked back to him, almost like a challenge.

Rose snorted, "Just you watch him."

The Doctor smiled, "Why not?" turning back to the crack with a cloth draped over his hand.

"Told you," Rose said.

The Doctor reached in and the light from the crack grew brighter, he started screaming in agony. Amy and Rory looked terrified.

Rose rushed over to him, "Get your hand out of there! Quit putting it in places it shouldn't be!"

"I've got something."

"What is it?" Amy and Rose asked simultaneously. Rose half smiled.

The Doctor yanked his arm out of the crack holding his reward in his handkerchief. He fell to the floor, looking triumphant, "I don't know."

A Silurian crawled into the small cavern, panting.

"Doctor," Rory warned him.

The Doctor got to his feet.

"She was there when the gas started. She must've been poisoned," Amy said.

Rose felt strange looking at the woman, seeing a near exact replica of Vastra, someone who wouldn't be looking at them like she was about to murder someone. That's when Rose noticed her gun, she was going to murder someone.

"You!" she said, exasperated.

"Okay, get in the TARDIS, both of you," the Doctor said, reaching for the sonic.

"Take this!" the woman said, raising her gun.

"No!" Rose exclaimed, fear gripping her.

Instead, Rory pushed the Doctor out of the way, screaming his name.

The lizard woman shot him. Amy shrieked, "Rory," and ran over to him writhing on the ground in pain.

The Silurian took her last breath.

"Rory! Can you hear me?" the Doctor asked, examining him.

"I don't understand," the dying man realised.

His fiancée tried to quiet him. "Don't talk. You're gonna be okay. Doctor, we have to get him onto the TARDIS."

"We were on the hill," Rory tried to elaborate, "I can't die here."

Amy was crying, "Don't say that."

"You're so beautiful," Rory told Amy.

Rose was watching curiously. She had seen this Rory Williams in the camp, surely he couldn't die here. Unless...

The man took a few more breaths, "I'm sorry." And then he stopped.

Amy was devastated. "Doctor, help him."

Rose observed the Doctor noticing the crack's light's tendrils, noting the look on his face as he worked out every possible scenario of what he should do next.

He stood up. "Amy, move away from the light. If it touches you, you'll be wiped from history. Amy, move away now," the Doctor tried reasoning with her calmly.

"No! I am not leaving him! We have to help him!" she shouted.

Rose couldn't stand to see the woman cry.

"The light is already around him, we can't help him," the Doctor tried moving her.

"I'm not leaving him!"

"We have to!"

"No!"

"Go Amy!" Rose shouted at her, tears in her own eyes. "I'll stay! I'll stay with him! I promise! Just _go_!"

The Doctor and Amy both looked up at her for a second, recognition and disbelief in the Doctor's eyes and confusion and loss in Amy's. Amy's gaze returned to her fiancée.

"I'm sorry!" the Doctor said, pulling on Amy, never breaking eye contact with Rose. Whether the apology was to Rose or Amy, she couldn't tell.

"Kill me!" Amy shrieked as the Doctor continued to apologize, finally breaking eye contact with Rose and getting Amy to the TARDIS.

Rose could hear Amy's protests and the Doctor sonicking them inside the TARDIS. Within a few moments, it was gone.

So, Rose did as she promised. She held on to this specific moment in time, as difficult as that was for her considering she had no control over it.

She stayed by Rory Williams' side as the light consumed him.

* * *

She was walking down a dirt path with Amy, the Doctor, and a ginger man with painting supplies this time. She didn't know who he was, but she assumed that the Doctor was going to change his life, in one way or another, he always did.

Rose supposed that if these dreams of her were really telepathic connections with either the TARDIS or the Doctor, and, if this was going linear according to the Doctor's timeline as it appeared to be, then Amy must've just lost Rory. Though, she had no clue as to why Amy was acting as if everything was hunky-dory.

"I'm sorry you're so sad," she told the man, as if nothing sad had happened to her recently.

"But I'm not. Sometimes these moods torture me for weeks or months but I'm good now. If Amy Pond can soldier on, then so can Vincent Van Gogh," the man said, holding her hand.

Rose choked on the air that she was trying to breath, that's if she was breathing. Did he say _Vincent Van Gogh_? Rose became a little bit jealous of Amy, but then remembered that she had met _Charles Dickens_ in her travels.

"I'm not 'soldiering on', I'm fine," Amy laughed.

"Oh, Amy, I hear the song of your sadness. You've lost someone, I think," Van Gogh said solemnly.

"I'm not sad," Amy tried to convince him.

"Then why are you crying?" he replied.

Rose hadn't noticed it at first, but she was. Amy was crying, only, she didn't think that Amy had noticed, nor anyone else save her and Van Gogh.

Amy reached up to her eye, confused.

"It's alright, I understand."

"I'm not sure I do," Amy replied.

The Doctor had been unreasonably quiet the entire walk. So, Rose decided to pick a bone with him.

"What happened to her? Why has she forgotten Rory? Is this like Donna? Is this what happened to her? Are we all just _forgetting_ now?" she tried screaming at him.

"No," he mumbled, almost too quiet to hear.

Rose was going to have to have a stern discussion with him later, if he ever lived up to his promise and found her.

"Okay! Okay! So, we must have a plan. When the creature returns..." he was cut off by Vincent.

"We shall fight him again," he said, stopping everyone.

"Well, yes, tick. But, last night we were lucky. Amy could've been killed. So, this time, for a start, we have to make sure I can see him too."

"You can't even see me! How're you meant to see something you've only been dealing with for a short while?" Rose was frustrated at not knowing what was going on.

"And how're we meant to do that, suddenly?" Amy spoke for her.

Rose could feel this scene starting to fade from her as noises replaced them, noises that most certainly weren't from projection or dream, whichever it was, but from outside her prison itself.

**Okay, so, finally, we're caught up, somewhat. That's the end of the 'dreaming'. Next, the Pandorica Open (of course).**

**Follow! Read! Rate! Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Now, chapter 10, I hope you like it, now that we've gotten to the actual reunion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and this isn't copyright Donna Noble.**

Rose had awoken with a start. She tried to listen outside, but couldn't make out exact words or conversations, it was very frustrating. Whatever was going on outside was going to be big. Though, Rose couldn't exactly tell what it was yet.

* * *

Rose had been hearing the people outside her cell for quite a while. She knew that the Doctor was getting closer to finding her, to opening the Pandorica and, hopefully, freeing her. Though, she also knew, the hordes of enemies would prove to be a great struggle for the Doctor to get past.

The voices she had heard from the Pandorica were quiet and calm for the most part, except for that incident with the Cyberman, that was a bit loud. And the Doctor's little speech to his enemies, she could hear him because he was transmitting it on all frequencies and the box happened to pick it up, it hurt her heart to hear his voice the way it was. That, and the sonic, she could hear him sonicking the box and it hurt her ears because the sound was magnified inside.

Now, there was a great commotion outside. She could hear their enemies and knew the Doctor was alone, cornered by them.

The light inside the Pandorica brightened, as if in response to being opened, as it was doing now, and, from her spot, she could see the Doctor struggling against the confining arms of the men restraining him. He was trying to talk his way out, like he had always done, only the Roman soldiers weren't listening. His back was turned to her.

"The Pandorica is ready," the soldier on the left said in an empty voice.

The Doctor tried craning his neck around, "What d'you mean, it's open?"

"YOU HAVE BEEN SCANNED, ASSESSED, UNDERSTOOD," the Dalek's voice sent shivers down Rose's spine. Daleks came into view, the Doctor could see them too, just not her. Not yet. "DOCTOR."

The Roman soldiers turned the Doctor around to face the Daleks. He still didn't look at her. "Scanned. Scanned by what, a box?"

Cybermen appeared on the other side of the room. Rose decided to stay quiet until the Doctor got closer to the prison, he was likely trying to figure out the logic behind this, like she had. Or, maybe, he hadn't seen her, the light had been quite blinding.

"YOUR LIMITS AND CAPACATIES HAVE BEEN EXTRAPOLATED," a Cyberman explained.

A lot of more of the Doctor's enemies started to appear, ones that had been there to capture Rose.

"The Pandorica is ready," a Sontaran said.

"Ready for what?" the Doctor asked.

"READY FOR YOU," the white Dalek answered.

The Pandorica's light dimmed back to, what Rose had thought, its original brightness, for which she was ready for.

"It took you long enough. I've been waiting here for ages," Rose said, sighing.

The Doctor started battling against the Romans' grips, to get to her, or away from them, she couldn't tell. "Rose!" he screamed, horrified. "How did I forget you? How could I ever..." he trailed off.

He had forgotten about her? That didn't sound right considering he had _responded_ to her when he regenerated.

"THE DOCTOR AND THE BAD WOLF WILL BE CONTAINED," the Dalek said.

The Roman warriors dragged the Doctor up to be seated next to Rose and started strapping him in, like the Silurians had her. She wanted to tell him to stop struggling, but she couldn't. She watched the scene around her, like a funeral procession, except for she was calm. Their enemies gathered around them, finally restrained. The most Rose could do was reach for and hold his hand, so she did. The Doctor relaxed just the slightest bit, but didn't say anything to Rose directly.

"Now, you lot," he addressed the aliens surrounding them, "working together, an alliance, to capture us. How is that possible?"

"THE CRACKS IN THE SKIN OF THE UNIVERSE," started the Daleks.

"All reality is threatened!" a Sontaran continued, like a well-rehearsed play. Rose was a little jealous, she didn't get this when she was imprisoned.

"ALL UNIVERSES WILL BE DELETED," a Cyberman finished.

"What?" the Doctor stammered. "And, you've come to me for help?"

"No! We will save the universe! From you two!" the potato head said, waving his gun.

"From us?"

"ALL PROJECTIONS CORRELATE, ALL CONNECTIONS CONCUR, THE DOCTOR AND THE BAD WOLF WILL DESTROY THE UNIVERSE," the Cyberman replied.

"No, no. No, you've got it wrong."

"THE PANDORICA WAS CONSTRUCTED TO ENSURE THE SAFETY OF THE ALLIANCE," the Cyberman said.

"A SCENARIO WAS DEVISED FROM THE MEMORIES OF YOUR COMPANION!" the white Dalek continued.

"A trap the Doctor could not resist! The Bad Wolf was easier to capture!" the Sontaran almost laughed.

"THE CRACKS IN TIME ARE THE WORK OF THE DOCTOR AND THE BAD WOLF, IT IS CONFIRMED!" the Dalek said.

"No, no, no, no. It's not us, it's the TARDIS and we're not in the TARDIS, are we?"

Rose was getting frustrated with the conversation. She had not known that this was the full extent of the cracks. She knew that they were the end of the multiverse, but Vastra had not told her that the Alliance thought it was their fault, she felt as if she had been lied to, or, at least, not the entire truth was shared with her.

"ONLY THE DOCTOR CAN PILOT THE TARDIS!" the Dalek replied.

The Doctor was desperate, it was written on his face as Rose looked over to him. "Please! Listen to me!"

"THE DOCTOR AND THE BAD WOLF WILL BE PREVENTED!" the Dalek countered.

"Total event collapse! Every sun will supernova, every moment in history! The whole universe will never have existed!" the Doctor was out of breath.

"Please! Just listen to him! He can save all of our lives! Don't do this!" Rose shouted, fighting her restraints for once.

The Cyberleader stepped forward, ignoring her, "SEAL THE PANDORICA!"

"No! Please! Listen to me!"

"Just listen to him! He's trying to help!"

"The TARDIS is exploding right now and I'm the only one who can stop it! Listen to me!"

The Pandorica's doors sealed, once again, for a final time.

**Okay, gonna end this chapter there, even though I feel a bit cruel doing that, considering the length isn't very long. Not the re-reunion everyone expected, eh? Oh, it probably was, I'm a pretty canon girl (until it comes to my ships). Also, I love cliffhangers, call me crazy (except for HoO: MoA, that was terrible for those who know what I'm talking about).**

**Follow! Read! Rate! Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Wow! I've written 11 chapters already! Now, there is an achievement! I don't know how long this story will be, it might just keep going until I want it to stop. Or until it gets caught up with the series. I don't know. Though, I hope you faithful readers will stick with me until I decide that there's been enough. I might, however, go until somewhere in season 6, stop, and then make a sequel for those who would be willing to continue to read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, don't you have it through your heads already? Just kidding, I love you.**

"What did you mean by you 'forgot about' me?" Rose asked to break the grim silence.

The Doctor looked down at his hands, regretful. "I saw you and knew you, but when I didn't _see_ or _hear_ you, I forgot about you, about us." The Doctor thought for a moment. "How long has it been, for you?"

"I don't know," she replied.

The Doctor whipped his head over to glare at her, seeing through her lie. "Don't try to fool me, Rose Tyler."

"A while," she answered vaguely, not liking the way he was looking at her. "How about you?"

"Not as long," he replied, equally as vague. "Now stop deflecting my question."

"Fine," Rose pouted. "It's been a few years, about fifteen or so, give or take."

"How do you know?"

"Each time I woke, I counted a day, lost track every now and then. Though, it seemed like I was getting less and less sleep, with more time between each nap, so it may have been longer."

The Doctor felt guilty, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I got and get to be with you," she said, grabbing a hold of his hand, barely able to. She silently thanked the Alliance for making the seats this way, so that they could hold hands. It was quite convenient and comforting. It was strange how their hands still fit perfectly.

"What do you mean, 'got'?"

"You didn't answer how long."

"About six months to a year, never know in the TARDIS. Now, answer."

"I kept dreaming about you. It was really weird. I would dream about our adventures, or my life on Pete's World. Then I started to dream about you, right before you regenerated into this new new new body and from then on. It was like you couldn't see me, but I felt that the dreams were really happening. Then, every now and then, you or someone else would react. Kind of kept me sane," Rose explained.

"I saw you. I didn't start forgetting you until after I regenerated. Every time I actually saw you, I'd remember. Must've been that this new new new face hadn't seen you in person. I'm sorry that I didn't realise it sooner, Rose. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Doctor. I got to see you. So, is Amy really that good of a kisser? I think I'll have to find out for myself," Rose stated, smirking her trademark tongue-in-teeth grin.

The Doctor's cheeks tinged a bright pink. "No. No, absolutely not. She's getting married in the morning," he stammered.

"Or, maybe, _I_ should show you who's a great kisser."

"Please, Rose, could you stop? You're starting to sound like Jack," he begged, his hearts starting to race from her words and their implications.

"Okay. My turn then. What happened after I... disappeared?" Rose asked, curious to finally know, that's one thing she never saw.

The Doctor's mood immediately changed from embarrassment to sorrow. The Doctor explained to her the fall of the Dalek empire and the Metacrisis' and Donna's sacrifices, about Jack's never dying charade. He told her that her mother and gone to the parallel world, how Mickey stayed behind and married Martha Jones, now Smith. He told her about everything afterwards, the Time Lord Victorious, the Master and his drumbeat. He told her about seven year old Amelia Pond and twelve years later and their adventures, most of which she had been there for snippets of.

"I've had it easy, though, compared to you. I was allowed to run. You were... _are_ trapped, alone."

"Now you stop right there, Doctor. In no way did I have it easy, but in no way did you have it easier. I wasn't ever truly alone and I'm not anymore either. Not like it matters though."

"Of course it matters."

Rose decided to change the subject, "Did Rory ever tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"The message. The reasoning behind why I'm even alive in the first place. I was shot, remember? I shouldn't even be alive. Trust me, Doctor, I've had quite a long time to work it out."

"Yes, he told me, once he found me here. Though, at the time, I had no clue what '_Bad Wolf_' had to do with anything, considering you had slipped through the cracks and this face had forgotten you. What do you mean by 'how you're still alive'? Rory was still alive and he slipped through the crack too."

"But he wasn't alive when he slipped through the crack, and he's living plastic now. I was alive. But I was dead. There wasn't a crack in the medbay, Doctor."

"What do you mean, Rose?"

"You said you saw golden light coming from the TARDIS, yeah?"

"Yes, but..."

"That was me. It was my regeneration energy and the remaining bits of the Time Vortex. I didn't die, Doctor. I regenerated and then went to my room on the TARDIS. I was so out of it, didn't notice the crack in my room," she began to explain her reasoning.

"What do you mean, your 'regeneration energy'? You can't regenerate, Rose, it's impossible."

"It _was_ impossible. Honestly, Doctor, with us, you should really stop using that word and throw it out of your dictionary. You said that Jack can never die, that was 'cause of me. You took the Time Vortex out of my head, but you never thought to make sure that all of it was gone."

"Are you saying that..."

"Yeah, I am. My theory is that some of it was left and it slowly changed me. The rest of the Vortex likely left me when the TARDIS was in the heart of the Crucible to try to heal the TARDIS since its job was done with me. It explains a bit more as to what happened then too, and what happened afterward, with the Metacrisis. After I slipped through the crack."

"Rose, what you're saying is not possible!"

"Doctor! Don't argue with me or as soon as we get out of here, I'm giving you a right good slap!"

The Doctor made an attempt to reach up to cup his face, remembering her mother's slaps, but couldn't because he was restrained.

"I've been in absolute silence for a long time. After a while, it's so silent you can hear your own heart beating. Feel my pulse, Doctor."

Rose twisted her wrist in her restraint so that he could feel it.

The Doctor's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"It changed and healed my body enough to where I didn't have to change my face." Rose thought for a moment, contemplating on what to say next. She decided to go with, "You don't have to be alone anymore, y'know. That is, if you still want my forever. It might just be as long as yours this time."

The Doctor's expression relaxed as he smiled widely, his hearts leaping at the thought of having this one person with him, forever. The person he loved with all his hearts. The person he had never gotten the chance to say it to because he was either too scared or couldn't find the time to tell her because it was too late. The Doctor opened and closed his mouth, ready to say it but was, once again, scared.

"I love you," she smiled at him. It was like she could read his thoughts, or sense the emotions behind them. Which she probably could, he figured.

"Quite right too," he said, thinking of another time and how long he's waited to say the next few words. "Rose Tyler, I love..." he began.

Interrupting him, as something usually did with this situation, the Pandorica opened.

**Haha, I know, I'm evil. Something always gets in the way. I realise that maybe rehashing episodes are longer chapters for me, but this is the length of a typical chapter that I write outright. What did you guys think of it? Go to the next chapter (there's a joke if you read them back to back), because I'm nice enough to post 11 and 12 at the same time.**

**Follow! Read! Rate! Review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, but Amy is Rory's Queen so that makes up for it, I suppose.**

"Rory!" the Doctor beamed.

"Rory? You love Rory? Now _you_ sound like the Captain. I didn't know you swing both ways," Rose laughed.

"I never said I didn't," the Doctor winked at her with a grin.

"Did Jack ever buy you that drink, then?"

"As a matter of fact, no, he still hasn't," the Doctor replied and was about to continue before Rory so rudely interrupted.

"Okay, I kind of don't want to know what's going on here," Rory said loudly, sonic screwdriver in hand. "Nice to see you again, Bad Wolf," he waved.

"My name's not really Bad Wolf, that's just an alias I use quite often. Sorry. My name is Rose Tyler."

"How did you do that?" the Doctor asked dumbly, interrupting Rose and referring to Rory opening the the Pandorica and unlocking their restraints.

"You gave me this," Rory said, holding up the screwdriver.

The Doctor lifted his own out of his pocket. "No I didn't."

"You did, look at it."

The Doctor and Rose both jumped out of their chairs.

"Did you really have to go and ruin the other one? I liked the blue, it matched the TARDIS," Rose complained.

"Yes," the Doctor said, touching the sonics together and jumping as they sparked. "Temporal energy, same screwdriver, different points in its own timestream. Which means it was me who gave it to you. Me from the future," the Doctor explained.

"We've got a future, that's nice," Rose said. "Something to look forward to."

The Doctor noticed the Dalek. It looked like it had died, it was covered in dust and cobwebs. "That's not."

"Yeah," Rory agreed. "What are they?"

"Daleks. Big pepper shakers full of nothing but hate," Rose explained.

"History has collapsed. Whole races have been deleted from existence. These are just like after images. Echoes," the Doctor said, tapping a Roman's head. "Fossils in time, footprints of the never were."

"Uh, what does that mean?" Rory was confused.

"Total event collapse, the universe literally never happened."

"So how can we be here, what's keeping us safe?"

"Nothing," the Doctor and Rose said at the same time.

"Eye of the storm, that's all. We're just the last light to go out," the Doctor continued. Something occurred to the Doctor. He looked back at Rose and Rory. "Amy. Where's Amy?"

Rose knew the answer wasn't going to be good.

* * *

The Doctor pulled back the part of the blanket covering Amy's face. Rose covered her mouth in shock.

"I killed her," Rory said.

"Oh, Rory," Rose said.

"Doctor, what am I?" Rory questioned.

"You're a Nestene Duplicate. A lump of plastic with delusions of humanity," the Doctor answered as he scanned Amy.

"There's no need to be rude about it." Rose thought for a moment. "If he's the Duplicate, where's the Consciousness? He should be a puddle if the Consciousness is gone."

"Time is collapsing now. Most of its natural laws don't apply anymore."

Rory ignored them. "But I'm Rory now. Whatever's happening, it's stopped. I'm Rory!" he panicked.

"That's software talking."

"Can you help her, is there anything you can do?"

"Yeah, probably, if I had the time."

Rose couldn't believe what he was saying. She could feel, in her mind, that he was setting a trap for Rory, but either her skills weren't advanced enough or the Doctor had a mental wall up, so she couldn't see what he was thinking.

She decided on slapping him. She pointed to him, rubbing his cheek, "Still rude and not ginger," she pointed to herself, "still a Tyler."

The Doctor mentally screamed at her, _Ow!_ And she heard it, much to her amazement. He let her in on his plan with Rory. She put on a poker face so as not to reveal anything.

Rory ignored what was going on between the two of them. He was worried about Amy. "The time!" he screamed.

The Doctor stepped over Amy's body. "All of creation has just been wiped from the sky. Do you know how many lives now never happened? All the people who never lived?" Rose knew he was taking it too far, and that that was his plan, she just didn't think that it was a very smart one. "You're girlfriend isn't more important than the whole universe."

And there it was, the words to send the patient Rory Williams the Roman over the edge. He grabbed the Doctor's shoulder, turning him around, then gave him a nasty right hook. "She is to me!" Rory shouted.

The Doctor laughed, standing up. "Welcome back, Rory Williams!" he said, moving his jaw around. He turned back around, still adjusting his jaw. "Sorry, had to be sure, hell of a gun arm you're packing," the Doctor walked past Rory, patting his arm.

Rose shook her head. _One of these days, your gob is going to get you worse than that_, she told him telepathically, testing it out.

"Yes, yes it will, and probably from you. But that's not the point!" he replied to her, speaking aloud.

Rory was confused as to what had just transpired between the two of them. He shrugged it off, it wasn't any of his business.

"Right! We need to get her downstairs! Take that look off your plastic face, you're getting married in the morning," the Doctor said, taking Rose's hand and making his way back to the Pandorica.

Rory picked Amy up from the ground.

* * *

Rory set Amy into the Doctor's seat in the Pandorica, per his instruction. The Doctor hooked her in.

"So, you've got a plan then," Rory assumed.

"Bit of a plan, yeah," the Doctor confirmed. "Memories are more powerful than you think and Amy Pond is not an ordinary girl."

"How many of your companions actually turn out to be ordinary?" Rose asked.

"You make very valid points, Rose Tyler, but none of them are _the_ point. Girl with a time crack in her wall and the universe pouring through her dreams every night. The Nestenes took a memory print of her and got a bit more than they bargained for. Like you, not just your face but your heart and your soul," he finished, referring to Rory

Rose could tell that Rory was starting to feel uncomfortable, so she laid a hand on his shoulder. She had missed this, in her dreams, the feeling of human touch. It was strange to feel it again, to touch another living creature, and she swore she would never again take it for granted.

The Doctor placed his hands on Amy's face, closing his eyes. "I'm leaving her a message for when she wakes up so she knows what's happening." He stepped out of the Pandorica, taking Rose's hand and squeezing it, sensing her earlier thoughts. She squeezed back, signalling to him that she was fine. The Doctor sonicked the Pandorica closed.

Rory panicked, "Woah, woah, woah. What're you doing?"

"I'm saving her," the Doctor explained. "This box is the ultimate prison, you can't even escape by dying. It forces you to stay alive."

"But she's already dead," Rory argued.

"Well, she's mostly dead. The Pandorica can stasis her that way. Now, all it needs now is a scan of her living DNA and it can restore her."

"Where's it gonna get that?"

The Doctor checked his watch. "In about two thousand years," he answered and walked away. He grabbed something from a pouch on the ground that vaguely resembled Jack's vortex manipulator, placing it on his wrist.

"She's gonna be in that box for two thousand years?" Rory asked, astonished.

"Yeah, but we're talking a shortcut," the Doctor replied, strapping the vortex manipulator in place. "River's vortex manipulator," he explained. "Rubbish way to time travel, but the universe is tiny now so we'll be fine."

"So, hang on, the future's still there, our world?" Rory questioned.

Rose thought he asked too many questions, he just needed to go with it. It was a lot easier, in her experience.

"A version of it, not quite the one you know," the Doctor answered him, vaguely. "Earth, alone in the sky. Let's go and have a look."

The Doctor extended his arm out to Rose and Rory, neither of them took it.

"Put your hand there," he told them. "Don't worry, it should be safe."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Rory said, looking back to the box.

"She'll be fine. Nothing can get into this box," the Doctor tried convincing Rory.

Rory scoffed, "Well, you and Rose got in there."

"Well, there's only two of us, I counted."

"This box needs a guard. I killed the last one," Rory admitted.

"No, Rory, no. Don't even think about it," the Doctor said, walking away from the prison.

"She'll be all alone."

"She won't feel it," the Doctor argued.

"You bet she won't," Rose took Rory's side. "She may be dead right now. But she will most certainly feel it. I could feel it every second, even in my sleep, Doctor."

"You're a Time Lady now, Rose. We can feel the Earth spinning beneath our feet. She's human, her perception of time is different."

"I was human too once!" Rose shouted at the top of her lungs, startling Rory, with tears forming in her eyes. "I was only in there for, roughly, fifteen years. It was agonizing, every second, hoping that someone was coming to find me. You don't get it, do you? The Pandorica gets inside your head. She'll be in there for _two thousand_ years. What's she gonna feel when she wakes up and finds out no one was there?"

The Doctor looked at her, his mouth agape, amazed that she was taking someone else's side other than his. This woman had most certainly grown up since that day that he burned up a sun. Her love for him may still be there, but she was no longer naive in thinking that his way was the only one.

"It's his decision," she finished, wiping the tears from her eyes.

The Doctor tried convincing Rory, once again, to come with them. "Two thousand years, Rory. You won't even sleep, you'll be conscious every second, it will drive you mad."

"Will she be safer if I stay?" Rory asked blatantly. "Look me in the eye and tell me she wouldn't be safer."

The Doctor sighed, defeated.

"Answer me!" Rory screamed at him.

"Yes, obviously," the Doctor gave in.

"Then how could I leave her?"

"Why do you have to be so... human?" the Doctor said, frustrated.

"Because right now I'm not," Rory answered simply, going to take his resting place by the box.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked, holding his hand out for her to take.

"No," she said.

"What do you mean, 'no'? What reason would you have to stay?" the Doctor questioned, confused.

"When he first fell through the crack, I promised Amy that I would stay with him. I don't break my promises, Doctor," she said, looking him in the eye.

"Just because you're a Time Lady doesn't mean you live forever! We don't even know for sure _how_ you became one, much less your lifespan!"

"It's only two thousand years, and I'll have Rory. Do you have a problem with me staying? Because last time you sent me away," she challenged.

The Doctor thought for a few moments, planning a course of action under heavy guard in his mind. "Fine," he decided. "Rory! You take care of Rose!"

Rory nodded, seeing his plan in his eyes, knowing he would do the same thing.

The Doctor started typing things on the vortex manipulator. "Now, listen to me! This is the last bit of advice you're going to get in a very long time, you're living plastic but you're not immortal, I have no idea how long you'll last. And you're not indestructible! Stay away from heat and radio signals when they come along. You can't heal or repair yourself, any damages are permanent. So, for god's sake, however bored you get, stay out of..."

Rose, expecting him to finish, stood by his side for a split second. And, in that split second, the Doctor grabbed her and slammed both of their hands down on the vortex manipulator, taking her with him, unwillingly.

**Clue into the next chapter: Rose is gonna be pissed. Though, that's sort of obvious. Tell me what you think! (And, I know, he still hasn't said ****_it_****).**

**Follow! Read! Rate! Review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, but I can write about it, which is just as good.**

"Trouble! Oh," the Doctor said, coming into Amy's view and seeing the Dalek. Rose was hitting at him, screaming. "I am not losing you again! Do you understand that, Rose Tyler? Now, please stop assaulting me!" She ignored him. He faced Amy. "Ah, two of you! Complicated."

"EXTERMINATE!" the Dalek shouted, coming closer. This got Rose's attention and she stopped fighting the Doctor. "WEAPONS SYSTEMS RESTORING!"

The Doctor took Rose's hand again, along with little Amelia's, and Rose took Amy's and they began to run from the Dalek. "Come along, Ponds and Tyler," the Doctor said.

The Doctor ran to a different section of the exhibit, rummaging around for the something.

"What're we doing?" Amy asked. Rose was too fumed to speak to the Doctor.

The Doctor grabbed a fez. "Well, we are running into a dead end. Wow, what a brilliant plan which basically involves not being in one."

A night guard entered the room, shining his torch. "What's going on?"

The Doctor took Rose's hand again, and she relaxed just the slightest bit. They stood by one of the corners on the Pandorica.

"Get out of here! Just go! Run!" Rose shouted at the man.

"DROP THE DEVICE!" the Dalek told the guard.

"It's not a weapon, scan it. It's not a weapon and you don't have the power to waste," the Doctor tried telling the Dalek.

Rose loosely wondered why the guard wasn't running for his life yet.

"SCANS INDICATE INTRUDER UNARMED!" the Dalek concluded.

The guard dropped his torch, saying, "You think?" His hand opened up and he fired at the Dalek's eyestalk.

The Dalek started spinning, unable to see. "VISION IMPAIRED!" it screamed. "VISION..." the Dalek's voice faded.

The group all rushed over to the man who had shot the Dalek, the Doctor with the sonic in his hand, scanning the Dalek.

"Amy!" he shouted.

"Rory," Amy recognised him, running to him and crushing him in a massive hug.

Rose and little Amelia walked into the room as Rory started apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I... I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It just happened," he tried explaining.

"Oh, shut up," Amy told him, planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

The Doctor approached them, looking slightly jealous, "Yeah, shut up! 'Cause we've got to go. Come on."

"I waited two thousand years, I waited for you," Rory told Amy.

"Oh, still, shut up!" she kissed him again, not leaving his mouth.

Rose laughed as the Doctor looked confused. "And breath," he told them, twice. "Well, somebody didn't get out much in two thousand years," he said.

"Nice to see he's still alive," Rose added.

Rose swatted his arm, wanting desperately to kiss the Doctor, but, at the same time, not wanting to make it awkward for little Amelia to see two couples kissing at once, one of which, unbeknownst to her, was her older self. Also, she wanted to make him suffer.

Amelia tugged on Rose's sleeve. "I'm thirsty, can I get a drink?"

The Doctor answered for her, "Oh, it's all mouths today, isn't it?" he joked, placing his fez over her head.

_Only if you want it to be_, Rose thought to him, laughing as his mouth opened and closed multiple times.

Amelia took the fez off her head and pushed it back at the Doctor.

The Doctor noticed something. "Now, the light from the Pandorica, it must have hit the Dalek." The Dalek started powering back up again. "Out! Out! Out!" he yelled, grabbing hold of Rose's and little Amelia's hands, once again, and running.

Once everyone was out of direct Dalek danger, Rory closed the doors behind them.

"So, two thousand years, how'd you do?" the Doctor asked him.

"Kept out of trouble," Rory replied.

"Oh," the Doctor looked confused as to why he was still holding a fez. Deciding, he put it on his head. "How?" he questioned, rushing about.

Rose watched beside little Amelia as the Doctor looked frantically for something that could keep the doors closed. He looked kind of cute when he was frenzied, she noticed.

"Successfully," Rory said as the Doctor grabbed a mop and ran over to the door. "The mop!" Rory screamed at him, pointing. "That's how you looked all those years ago when you gave me the sonic."

"Ah, well, no time to lose then," the Doctor said, punching in the coordinates in the vortex manipulator.

He zapped back a second later, remembering the mop and placing it in the door handles, as if that could honestly keep a Dalek out for long. "Sorry," he said.

Little Amelia started nudging Rose. "How can he do that? Is he magic?"

The Doctor zapped away again.

Rose looked at the smaller version of the grown, engaged woman standing next to her. She opted for the easiest option, "Yes, he's magic. Don't tell anyone," she whispered, putting a finger up to her lips.

He was back a moment later. "Right, let's go then." He got halfway up the stairs before stopping and turning around. "Wait!"

Everyone stopped, curious.

"Now I don't have the sonic, I just gave it to Rory two thousand years ago." He started pushing buttons again.

He came back and reached into Amy's jacket a little awkwardly, pulling out his sonic. He started back up the stairs. "Nope, wait, hang on. How did you know," he said, pointing to little Amelia and rushing to her side, "to come here?"

Little Amelia reached inside her pocket and pulled out some papers, handing them to the Doctor. "Ah, my handwriting," he said, throwing them over his shoulders. "Okay."

He ran off to grab a pamphlet, pen, and sticky note, departing again to leave Amelia clues as to how to get there.

When he came back, he had a cup in his hand. "There you go, drink up," he said, handing it to Amelia. He stared back up the stairs again.

Amy interrupted him, "What is that? How're you doing that?"

"Vortex Manipulator," Rose said.

"Yes," the Doctor continued, "cheap and nasty time travel. Very bad for you, I've been trying to give it up," he finished guiltily.

Amy didn't care for the last part of that answer. "Where're we going?"

"The roof," he answered.

Just then, another Doctor appeared at the top of the stairs, slightly burned. He fell over and came crashing down the steps.

The Doctor went up to the... other Doctor, sonicking him. Rose was already there, holding his hand, tears filling her eyes quicker than anyone would have thought possible.

"It's you. How can it be you?" Rose asked, shaking. She just got him back, again, and she wasn't going to lose him, again.

"Doctor, who is that?" Amy inquired, though Rose had obviously answered her question.

"Yeah, it's me. Me from the future," the Doctor addressed her.

"No. No, it can't be," Rose denied, shaking her head.

All of a sudden, the future Doctor jolted up, letting go of Rose's hand and whispering something that she couldn't make out in the current Doctor's ear and then moving to Rose herself.

"I will always love you, Rose Tyler," he muttered before moving to kiss her roughly. Rose was so surprised that she didn't have time to react before he collapsed to the ground, dead.

"No. No. No!" Rose started screaming, her voice going to hoarse and hugging the future Doctor close to her and cradling him in her lap. "Regenerate! Regenerate! Don't leave me! You can't! You can't..." she started pounding her fists on his arm as she held him, nothing but pleas and sobs being heard from her.

The Doctor knew he shouldn't have felt jealous of the future him, being held by Rose, but he oddly was. However, he knew that would be him in twelve minutes, so he knew that he wasn't far off.

"Rose. Rose, come on, we have to go. He can't. I'm sorry. Rose, let's go," the current Doctor tried persuading her.

"Um, I mean, is he... Is he dead?" Amy asked, trying to understand what had just happened.

"What?" the Doctor asked, still focused on removing Rose from the situation at hand. He stood up. "Dead? Yes, yes, of course he's dead. Right," he said, prying Rose from his future self.

She tried hitting at him again, but soon gave up, holding onto the current Doctor like a lifeline.

"I've got twelve minutes! That's good!" he said, breaking her hold and running up the stairs like a man on a mission.

Amy looked alarmed, but no more than Rose. "Twelve minutes to live? How is that good?" Amy shouted at him, coming up to comfort Rose even though they had literally just met.

"Oh, you can do loads in twelve minutes! Suck a mint, buy a sledge, have a fast bath," he thought for a moment, "kiss and say goodbye to the woman you love. Come on, the roof!" he finished, bouncing up the rest of the stairs.

"We can't leave you here, dead," Rory argued.

"Oh, good. Are you in charge now? So, tell me, what are we going to do about Amelia?" he asked, walking back to them.

They all glanced back at where the young girl once stood, now only an empty cup laying in the spot.

Rory and Amy ran down the stairs. "Amelia!" Rory shouted while his fiancée asked the more important question of, "Where did she go?"

"There is no Amelia, from now on there never was. History is still collapsing."

"How can I be here if she's still not?"

"You're an anomaly. We all are. We're all just hanging on at the eye of the storm. But the eye is closing and if we don't do something fast, reality will never have happened," the Doctor explained. "Today, just dying is a result. Now, come on!" he finished, going to find his target place.

Steeling herself, Rose said, "Let's go."

"What?" Amy asked.

"He won't die. I won't let him. Time can be rewritten. I'll find a way. I have to," Rose elaborated.

Rose removed her purple jacket, placing it on the Doctor's body and kissing his lips lightly. Rory and Amy watched her.

"Move it! Come on!" the Doctor shouted from somewhere down the hall.

Reluctantly, Rose followed him, Amy and Rory behind her.

**A fly keeps attacking my screen, it's really very annoying and distracting. Oh, there's another one.**

**I have 17 curlers in my hair. Last time it was 18. That's quite distracting too. So are my nails (I just painted them).**

**Anyway, what do you think? Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Follow! Read! Rate! Review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, but I might buy a bottle of bleach because my friends say that I would look like Rose if I bleach my hair, so that's just as good, I suppose.**

Once on the roof, Amy said, "What, it's morning already? How did that happen?"

Rose, feeling like the Doctor had been repeating himself enough lately, and, knowing that someone would have to step up the plate once he was dead, explained, "History is shrinking. Is anybody actually listening to him other than me?"

The Doctor gave her a wry smile, sensing her thoughts. "The universe is collapsing. We don't have much time left," he said, momentarily taking a second to wipe some of the drying tears from Rose's face away before hopping up next to a satellite dish.

"What're you doing?" Rory asked.

"Looking for the TARDIS."

"But the TARDIS exploded," Rory argued.

"Okay, then he's looking for an exploding TARDIS," Rose answered for him as he pulled the dish off its stand.

"I don't understand!" Amy shouted. "So, the TARDIS blew up the universe with it, but why would it do that? How?"

"Good question for another day. The question for now is: total event collapse meaning every star in the universe never happened, not one single one of them ever showed, so, all the stars that ever were are gone, then _what_ is that?" the Doctor replied, pointing to the sun.

Rose gasped, "It's the TARDIS, exploding."

"But that's the sun," Rory couldn't get his head around the idea.

"Is it?" the Doctor asked a bit rhetorically. "Well, here's the noise that sun is making right now," the Doctor sonicked the dish.

The noise coming from the dish was all too familiar to the people standing on the roof.

"That's my TARDIS blowing up. That's what's been keeping the Earth warm," the Doctor explained.

"She's terrified," Rose said. She could hear the TARDIS screaming in her head. She could also hear another voice, if she listened closely enough, one that sounded oddly familiar.

"Of course she is," the Doctor agreed.

"Doctor, there's something else," Rory said, elaborating Rose's thoughts. "There's a voice."

The Doctor sonicked the dish again.

"I can't hear it," Amy disagreed.

"Trust the plastic," Rory said pointing to his ear.

"I can hear her too. I can't make out what she's saying though," Rose agreed.

The Doctor's sonicking took effect. _"I'm sorry, my darlings,"_ River's voice rang through the air, repeatedly.

"Doctor, that's River. How can she be up there?" Amy inquired.

"It must be like a recording or something," Rory tried.

"No, it's not a recording. It's one of the emergency protocols," Rose started, shaking her head.

"The TARDIS has sealed off the control room and put her in a time loop to save her," the Doctor elaborated. "She is right at the heart of the explosion."

"We've got to get her out of there!" Amy shouted.

The Doctor started pressing buttons on the vortex manipulator again.

"No way. I'm not going to let you do all the work," Rose grabbed him as he pushed the button to depart.

* * *

Rose gasped once they materialized. She forgot how bad travelling without a capsule was, since the last time she did it she was angry at the Doctor, and the time before that was the Dimension Canon.

"Rose! Why did you do that! Do you realise what you could've done?" the Doctor all but shouted at her while trying to make sure she was alright.

"Of course I do! It didn't stop me!" Rose replied, still slightly out of breath. She knew perfectly well that if she had failed in grabbing hold of him that she might have very well ended up in the collapsing Time Vortex. "Hello, River," Rose greeted the woman in front of them.

River stopped at the bottom of the stairs, breathing heavily herself. She glanced at her watch before placing her hand on her hip, "And what sort of time do you call this? It's certainly not the time to be arguing like an old married couple," she interrupted the two.

* * *

Rose, River, and the Doctor appeared before Amy and Rory, the two still slightly shocked as to witnessing Rose jump the Doctor.

"Amy!" River called, "And the... plastic centurion."

Rose could tell that River was hiding secrets in mock surprise, though she couldn't figure them out. She was willing to bet that the Doctor couldn't either.

"It's okay, he's on our side," the Doctor explained as Rory grabbed Amy's hand.

"Really?" River asked and the Doctor replied the affirmative. River approached the centurion in question. "I dated a Nestene Duplicate once. Swappable head, did keep things fresh. Right then," she paused, "I have questions. But, number one is this: what, in the name of sanity, have you got on your head?"

"It's a fez. I wear a fez now. Fezzes are cool."

"Is that what you said when you picked out the bow tie?" Rose asked.

The Doctor reached up to straighten it. "Bow ties are cool. Do you not like it?" he questioned a little nervously.

"No, no. I like it. Bow ties are _very_ cool. Not sure about the fez though," Rose said, appeasing him. He smiled.

River looked between Amy, Rory, and Rose before Rose grabbed the fez and threw it into the air as River shot it.

The victory on the side of the companions versus the Doctor's choice of apparel was briefly lived before a very feared voice said, "EXTERMINATE!" as the Dalek appeared.

"No! No! Move! Come on!" the Doctor shouted at them, picking up the dish again as River shot at the Dalek. They made their way back to the roof's entrance.

* * *

Rose looked up at the Doctor sonicking the flap closed. She caught herself thinking about how nice his bum looked in those trousers, before immediately turning a deep scarlet as she took in River's stunned expression. The Doctor was equally as crimson when he looked down at her. Amy and Rory didn't notice, luckily on Rose's behalf.

"Doctor, come on," River said, pretending that thought had never been shared.

The Doctor silenced her. "It's trying to find a way. Another way _in_. It needs to restore its power before it can attack again," the Doctor explained, climbing down the ladder. "Now, that means we've got exactly," he checked his watch, "four and a half minutes before it's at lethal capacity." The Doctor started down the stairs, Rose right behind him.

""How do you know?" Rory questioned him.

The Doctor and Rose stopped. He looked up at Rory and Amy and then rested his gaze, sorrowfully, on Rose. "Because that's when it's due to kill me."

"Kill you? What do you mean 'kill you'?" River asked, alarmed.

"Ah, shut up, never mind!" the Doctor replied.

"How can that Dalek even exist?" Rose queried. "It was erased from time, and now it's back. How?"

"That's the golden question, Rose," the Doctor said.

"You said the light from the Pandorica," Rory tried.

"It's not a light, it's a restoration field but never mind! Call it a light. The light brought Amy back, it restored her. But how can it bring back a Dalek if it never existed?"

"Okay, tell us," Amy said blatantly.

"When the TARDIS blew up, it caused a total event collapse, a time explosion, and that explosion blasted every atom in every moment in the universe. Except," he stopped.

"Except... inside the Pandorica," Rose finished.

"The perfect prison and inside it, perfectly preserved, a few billion atoms of the universe, as it was. In theory, you can extrapolate the whole universe from a single one of them, like cloning a body from a single cell and we've got the bumper family pack."

"No, nope, too fast, I'm not getting it," Rory said, confused.

"You don't have to get it, Rory. You just have to go with it. It took me a long time to learn that," Rose told him.

The Doctor ignored her. "The box contains the memory of the universe, and the light transmits the memory, and that's how we're gonna do it."

"Do what?" Amy asked.

"Relight the fire. Reboot the universe. Come on!" the Doctor said, getting a kick out of the situation.

Rory started to say something, but was interrupted by River's loud voice. "Doctor, you're being completely ridiculous! The Pandorica partially restored _one_ Dalek. If it can't even reboot a simple life form properly, how is it going to reboot the whole of reality?" she questioned, her voice pitching up an octave.

"She's got a point, you know," Rose agreed with her, standing side by side with the woman.

The Doctor stalked back to them, a look on his face that they both knew all too well and had never wished that it would be turned on them. "What if we give it a moment of _infinite_ power? What if we can transmit the light from the Pandorica to all of space and time simultaneously?"

"Well, that would be completely lovely, dear, but we can't because that's completely impossible!" River sassed him.

"Ah, no, you see? It's not," he replied, tapping River's forehead and Rose's nose. "It's _almost_ completely impossible. One spark is all we need."

"For what?" River questioned.

Rose was starting to see it now, understand what the Doctor was suggesting.

"Big Bang Two. Now, listen," the Doctor started.

Before the Doctor could finish explaining, the Dalek reappeared, shooting him on sight. Rose and River went down with the Doctor as Amy and Rory ducked for cover.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" the Dalek repeated.

"Get back! River! Rose! Get back now!" Rory yelled at them. They both stared up at the Dalek.

Rory shot the Dalek with his hand twice, the Dalek losing power momentarily.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Rose and River said as he shook on the ground.

"Doctor, it's me, River. Can you hear me? Doctor, what do you need?"

Shakily, the Doctor typed in coordinates, unbeknownst to River and Rose, and said, "You're starting to sound like her mother," indicating Jackie, before he disappeared.

River and Rose both jumped back, staring at the empty ground in front of them.

"Where'd he go?" River asked. "Dammit, he could be anywhere," she said, standing up, Rose with her.

"'Cept he's not. He went downstairs, exactly twelve minutes ago," Rose informed her.

"Show me!" River exclaimed.

"He's dead, River," Rose said solemnly.

"SYSTEMS RESTORING! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" the Dalek screeched, powering up again.

"We've got to move. That thing's coming back to life," Rory said, still pointing his gun hand at it.

"You go to the Doctor, I'll be right with you," River replied.

Amy and Rory ran off, but Rose stayed. "Go, he needs you," River told Rose. Rose shook her head in refusal of that idea.

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" the Dalek repeated, advancing towards them.

River stood up to the Dalek. "Not yet. Your systems are still restoring which means shield density is compromised," River said, pulling out her gun, clicking it. "One Alpha Meason burst through your eyestalk would kill you stone dead."

"May I do the honours?" Rose asked.

River looked at her strangely, like she couldn't believe that Rose would ever ask that. Without giving it a second thought, she answered, "Of course, sweetie, just let me finish this."

"RECORDS INDICATE YOU WILL SHOW MERCY! YOU ARE THE ABOMINATION!"

"I am the Bad Wolf," Rose said calmly, a strange echo and familiarity in the words. River handed her the gun. She pointed it at the Dalek. "Check your records again."

"MERCY."

"I tried that once, it didn't work out very well. Then, I took down the Dalek Emperor with a wave of my hand. A whole fleet of you, wiped out... by me," she paused. "Would you like to say that again?"

"MERCY," the Dalek almost begged.

"One more time," Rose said venomously.

"MERCY!" the Dalek was really begging now.

* * *

"Doctor! Doctor!" Rory was screaming frantically when Rose walked into the room, River following her.

"But he was dead," Amy said.

"Who told you that?" River asked, walking ahead of Rose.

"He did!"

"Rule one: the Doctor lies."

"Funny," Rose said blankly, "it used to be 'don't wander off'."

"Time's change.'

Rose followed River down the steps, only pausing to pick up her jacket.

"Where's the Dalek?" Amy questioned, frustrated.

"It died," Rose answered for her, ice in her voice.

* * *

"Doctor!" Rose screamed, running into the Pandorica exhibit, followed by Amy, Rory, and River. She ran straight up to him, not stopping, while Amy and Rory kept their respective distance and River stood behind her.

"Why did he tell us he was dead?" Rory wondered.

Rose carefully lifted up his head, examining him.

"We were a diversion," Amy said. "As long as the Dalek was chasing us, he could work down here."

"Doctor? Can you hear me? What were you doing?" Rose questioned, trying to get him to say _anything_.

"What's happening?" Rory asked for what must've been the millionth time.

"Reality's collapsing," River answered. "It's speeding up. Look at this room."

Rose looked back at the same time Amy said, "Where'd everything go?"

"History's being erased! Time is running out," Rose answered, returning to the Doctor. "Doctor, what were you doing, tell us. Doctor?"

Rose's heart, well, _hearts,_ leaped when he opened his eyes. She smiled at him, "Hello."

"Hello," he replied weakly, a feeble smile gracing his lips. "Big... Bang... Two," he answered her previous question.

"The Big Bang. That's the beginning of the universe, right?" Rory verbalized.

"What, and Big Bang Two is the Bang that brings us back?" Amy wondered, walking up closer to the Pandorica. "Is that what you mean?"

"Oh," River articulated, finally getting the idea.

"What?"

"The TARDIS is still burning," Rose addressed them, having figured it out quite a while ago. "It's exploding at every point in history. If you threw the Pandorica _into_ the explosion, right into the heart of the fire..."

"Then what?"

"Then... let there be light," River finished. "The light from the Pandorica would explode everywhere at once. Just like he said."

"And.. And that would work?" Amy asked. "That would bring everything back?"

"A restoration field powered by an exploding TARDIS, happening at every moment in history," River said with amazement. "Oh, that's brilliant."

"He's always been brilliant," Rose defended him.

"It might even work," River ignored her, taking the sonic and sonicking the vortex manipulator and some cords.

"Doctor, stay with me. Stay awake. Come on, for me?" Rose tried.

"He's wired the vortex manipulator to the rest of the box."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"So he can take it with him," River explained. "He's going to fly the Pandorica into the heart of the explosion."

"Not without me, he's not," Rose said simply.

**Stopping it here, just because the word count is getting up there and I feel that it's a good place to stop. Also, I need to go to bed because I don't leave a chapter unfinished before bed and it's six in the morning and I need to sleep.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Follow! Read! Rate! Review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**I know, I'm sorry I'm late with the chapter, and it's short, but there's a second I'm uploading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, but I do own a bed and sleep is just as essential as Doctor Who.**

A few minutes had passed and everyone was surrounding the open Pandorica.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked Amy.

"Are you?" Amy retorted.

"No."

"Well shut up then!"

Rory turned to Amy and they collided in a hug.

Rose stood by, watching the couple, only a few feet away. River wanted to have a moment with the Doctor, so she let him.

"Amy, he wants to talk to you," River said, approaching them.

Amy looked like she could kill someone in that moment. "So what happens here? Big Bang Two? What happens to us?" she asked.

"We all wake up where we ought to be, none of this happens and we don't remember it," River answered.

"River," Amy pleaded, "tell me he comes back too."

"The Doctor will be at the heart of the explosion. Rose too," River explained, rather unconvincingly for the last bit.

"So?"

River took a deep breath in, preparing to answer Amy. Rose responded for her instead. "So, the cracks in time will close. But we'll be on the wrong side, trapped in a never space most commonly known as the Void. A place between worlds. All memory of us will be purged from the universe. We will never have been born," Rose said, thinking of her mother and how alone she will be, but also thinking that, maybe, just maybe, her mother's life could end up being like the in the other universe, her father still alive and the two happy.

"Now, please," River asserted, "he wants to talk to you before we go."

"Not to you or Rose?" Amy questioned.

"We'll have plenty of time on the trip," Rose said.

"He doesn't even know me yet. Nor do you," River said, indicating Rose. "And now you never will."

Amy approached the Pandorica slowly. Rose tried not to eavesdrop on the two's conversation, as it was something special, between Doctor and companion. She knew, she had that privilege once, when she had travelled with him permanently. So, instead of listening in, she started a conversation with River Song.

"Who are you? To him? To me? To Amy and Rory?" Rose asked, even though the plastic man was right in front of them.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry, Rose."

"Why not?"

"It'll disrupt the timelines. If the Doctor has found a way to cheat death, which I'm sure he has, then you'll remember and that would be dangerous."

"How is there a way out of this?" Rose questioned, getting slightly irritated at the woman.

"Alright, calm down," Rory tried. The two women ignored him.

"I can't tell you! You two, you four," River corrected, "are the most important people in my life and I can't risk disturbing the timelines."

"Give me something to go off of. Please," Rose pleaded with the woman.

"I... I can't. I'm sorry, Rose. It's for the best. But," she said, contemplating, "I will prove to be very important to you, to all of you."

"Okay," Rose said, accepting the fact that she would get nothing more out of the woman.

The room started shaking. "Doctor! It's speeding up!" River shouted at him.

Rose ran to the Pandorica, ready to strap herself in, to go with him. She caught the tail end of the Doctor and Amy's conversation.

"...just remember and they'll be there," the Doctor told Amy.

"You won't," Amy argued.

"You'll have your family back, you won't need your imaginary friend anymore."

Amy backed away and ran to Rory's arms.

"Are you ready for this, Doctor?" Rose asked, walking up to him.

"I'm ready for anything. Now, come here," the Doctor requested.

Rose leaned forward. The Doctor kissed her roughly.

After the initial shock of him kissing her, Rose relaxed, easing into kissing him. The Doctor pulled her as close as she could get with him being in his chair, hers empty next to him. Her hands tangled in his hair, pulling on it and causing him to moan. Rose smiled at him and he smiled back, breaking the kiss but connecting their foreheads.

"I love you, Rose Tyler. Have I ever told you that?" the Doctor asked, out of breath, pronouncing each word slowly and softly.

"Maybe once or twice," Rose smirked. "I love you too."

"Good. Because you must forgive me."

"Why? What do you mean?" Rose asked.

The Doctor pushed her out of the Pandorica, maybe a bit too roughly. She fell to the floor, momentarily dazed. And, in that moment, the Pandorica closed, the Doctor screaming, "I'm sorry," as it did.

Amy and Rory watched, shocked. River rushed to Rose's side immediately, pulling her back and yelling at the others to do the same as the Pandorica flew through the window.

Rose, still shocked, started crying. He had left her, _again_. "Why? Dammit, why?" she screamed.

"Rose, I'm sorry, he had to. There would be no one else to remember you. He told me to tell you that your mum would stay in the alternate universe, but she wouldn't remember the life she left behind, she would pick up the old Jackie's memories with only dreams of you. Mickey has Martha now, he hasn't even asked about you. His, as he put it, new face would remember you only as a dream," River explained. "You would've had no way of coming back, and he couldn't do that to you. _He loves you_."

"I don't care! He shouldn't have to do it alone!" Rose screamed at the woman. The three people with stared at her in sympathy and understanding

Suddenly, River's strange, future mobile started beeping, breaking the moment. "It's from the Doctor!" River exclaimed.

"What does it say?" Rose asked.

"Geronimo," River replied.

All four of them stared into the sky as everything faded to black.

**I feel sort of bad doing that. Not really, honestly, I feel as if this story is quite predictable. Sorry.**

**Follow! Read! Rate! Review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Warning: Contains small/major Torchwood spoilers. Read at your own discretion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood, I'm sorry, otherwise this would be canon and you could see it instead of just reading it.**

Ever since Rose's mum had passed away a few years back, Rose had had it rough. Mickey had left her for a doctor named Martha Jones. Her boss dropped her for not being cheerful enough with the customers. Everything had started going downhill, not to mention the amount of debt she found herself in. Granted, she was grateful for the things she had, but always felt as if something was missing.

When she moved to Cardiff was when things _really_ changed.

Rose was living with couple Rhys Williams and Gwen Cooper. Rhys was one of her mum's friend's sons that she had seldom seen since he moved off to go to college and met said girlfriend Gwen Cooper. The woman looked oddly familiar to Rose, like something was tickling the edge of her mind but she couldn't quite grasp it.

Rose would, uncomfortably, watch as the couple fought about Gwen's new job, one that had expended all of her time. Rose had noticed too, Gwen seemed to be consumed with her new occupation.

One morning, after living with them for about a month, Rose followed Gwen to work, to figure out what had her so captivated. She founding it surprisingly easy that she hadn't taken notice of her.

She followed her into a small office business and then through a maze of tunnels. Gwen's footsteps overpowering her own. They entered a large, obviously underground base.

Rose stood gaping at the scene before her as Gwen went to a set of computers beside a young Asian woman, speaking to her. There was a nest higher up, above all the highly advanced technology, that appeared to be property of a large bird. Or was that a pterodactyl?

Inside the place, Rose totalled a number of five people working on various projects, including the woman she had followed. Gwen and the Asian woman were typing away at computers. A man who Rose thought resembled a monkey, was wearing a lab coat and reading a book. Another man who, she had to admit, looked good in a suit and tie, was making coffee. The fifth person, who Rose thought looked so awfully familiar that she wanted to bang her head against a wall until it came to her, was filing paperwork.

Rose had no clue what to do next, so she started with closing her mouth.

The young Asian woman started laughing, unable to control herself any longer. "I'm sorry, I can't do this!"

"Well, you lasted longer than when I came here!" Gwen laughed right along beside her.

By this time, the rest of the group were laughing.

"I told you it wouldn't take her long!" Gwen continued.

The man in suspenders – what was it about suspenders that suddenly made Rose want to cry? – came up to her. "Hello, Rosie," he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Rose asked, that same nagging feeling returning. The man's smile faltered.

"No," he said, his smile returning, a mock of the previous one. He extended a hand towards the blonde, "Captain Jack Harkness. Pleasure to meet you," he forced.

Rose took the hand and shook it. "My name's Rose Tyler. Why did you call me 'Rosie'?"

"Gwen told me a lot about you," he lied. "I figured Rosie was fitting."

Gwen glared at him, she hadn't said _that_ much about the woman.

"I know this is a lot to take in, Rose," Gwen began, "but you can't tell Rhys."

"What exactly am I taking in? What's going on here?"

"Torchwood," Jack answered. "We study aliens and their technology. We help people. There's a rift in space and time running right through the centre of Cardiff."

"Okay," Rose said, a headache starting to form behind her eyes. "Who are all of you?"

Jack introduced each team member, they each said their greetings.

"What d'you want me for?"

"I want you to join the team," he answered.

"Why? What can I possibly do?"

"You can do a lot, Rosie. I've seen it," Jack said. The last part had slipped incidentally.

Jack had no clue what Rose was doing here, even though Gwen had explained. Jack knew the details of what he had been told weren't what had really happened. However, most importantly, he didn't know why she couldn't remember him.

"Do I know you?" Rose questioned, coming to stand right in front of Jack, mere inches between them. She stared into his eyes, receiving nothing but a spark of hope and gates beyond that.

Jack stared back, that hope growing stronger as Rose's gaze intensified.

Owen, Gwen, and Tosh were becoming uncomfortable with Rose's and Jack's proximity. Ianto was becoming jealous.

Rose's vision was growing cloudy and the headache that had formed behind her eyes turned into a fire raging throughout her body. She gasped Jack's named and grabbed onto his arms for support as memories flooded her vision.

_Hanging above London during the Blitz in a Union Jack._

_Eating lunch with Jack, Mickey, and another man._

_Preparing for battle on a space station and receiving a peck on the lips from the man in front of her presently._

_The Bad Wolf._

_Her Doctor. Her new new Doctor._

_The stars going out._

_Being shot by a Dalek._

_The new new new Doctor._

_The Pandorica and Big Bang Two._

Rose stared into Jack's eyes before her vision went completely black.

* * *

Rose was _really_ uncomfortable. And cold. And tired. Rose was a lot of things.

Rose could hear voices behind her. She decided to pretend like she was still asleep.

"...she have two hearts?" Gwen was questioning someone.

"I don't know. When I met her, she was human, I swear. Completely and utterly human," Jack replied.

"Well, the test results show otherwise," a man, whom she assumed was Owen, argued.

"Why don't we just wait until she wakes up and ask her?" Tosh conversed.

"I think she already has," Ianto said. "You're not very good at pretending you're asleep."

Rose's eyes snapped open, looking up at the source of the conversation. "Bad Wolf," she said simply.

"What?" Gwen asked, the name familiar from a legend that was sent down through her family. It was one of a blonde woman named the Bad Wolf and of a bloke named the Doctor and their escapade with Charles Dickens and the 'Gelth'.

"You mean the Game Station?" Jack wondered.

Rose sat up. She was on a metal examining table. She felt sick, like she hadn't eaten in days. She remembered now though, and that was a plus. She also didn't have a headache anymore. Rose stood anyway and made her way up the stairs to where the group were talking, much to their protests.

Once she reached the top, she took a deep breath in. "Yes. When I took in the heart of the TARDIS to come and save the Doctor on the Game Station, and saving you, the Bad Wolf changed me. I promised the Doctor forever, and that is exactly what I intended on giving him."

"What do you mean by 'change' you? You gave yourself an extra heart and rearranged your DNA?" Owen questioned her.

"Not exactly."

Realisation struck Jack, "You made yourself a Time Lady."

"Yes. Now, Jack, I need you to listen to me," she started.

"What, Rosie?"

"I'm going to have to leave," Jack started to interrupt her, but she stopped him. "You need to forget that I was here, all of you, Rhys included. This is too early in the timestream for you to have seen me. And I'm so sorry," she turned to Owen and Toshiko.

"Why? What're you looking at us like that for?" Tosh asked.

"More importantly, how are we to forget you were here?" Ianto questioned.

Rose explained and then individually took them aside and blocked Ianto, Gwen, and Jack's memories of her arrival and condition. They all fell asleep shortly after at their work stations. She asked to see Owen and Toshiko alone.

"You're going to die before you meet me," she told them.

They stared at her in disbelief.

"There isn't anything you can do to prevent your deaths. Nor anything I can do, not anymore. I just wanted to give you a choice," she said.

"A choice of what?" Owen asked, angered at the woman and disbelieving of what she had told them.

"Whether or not to remember me and what I've told you," she offered. "I know what dying feels like. The feeling, like you wish you would've lived your life to the fullest and stopped to smell the flowers, haunts you in your final seconds."

The two pondered the proposal for several minutes. Owen knew he took things for granted and would miss much when he died. Toshiko knew that there were still a lot of things that she would want to do before she died, but was too scared to do them.

The most important question to them was this: Did they want to live in fear of when they would die and taking chances, or did they want to continue on now, unknowing as to when it would happen but living their lives no different?

They both decided to turn down Rose's offer of remembering her and the vital pieces of information that she gave them.

Rose knew that Ianto would die eventually too, after he met her, but wouldn't stay that way for long, remembering what she had done to him on the Game Station.

Rose had looked into Jack's personal timeline and saw the incident with the 456. Ianto died due to poison, confronting, with Jack, said aliens. Thanks to Bad Wolf, she changed him too, to be like Jack, though, not knowing until the 456. Rose, however, did not save Jack's grandson, she knew that his mother would rather him die than to become like Jack himself, the closest thing to immortal that you could feasibly get.

Rose left the hub, all of Torchwood Three's agents soundly asleep. They would wake up and question why they were all asleep on the job, but they would never know.

Rose blocked Rhys' recent memories of her, also, much to his protests.

* * *

Rose Tyler became Malory Wolf and moved to Leadworth to work as a janitor for the local hospital. There, she met Rory Williams with whom she quickly acquainted herself with, as was her plan. A little more than two and a half years later, Rory Williams was getting married in the morning to Miss Amelia Pond, who Rose found was delightful just like she knew she would. The three got along very well. So, Rose, naturally, was one of Amy's bridesmaids.

**What d'you guys think? Sorry for the Torchwood spoilers if you haven't seen it, though I had to change Ianto's death, sorry, you know how it is with ships and such.**

**Follow! Read! Rate! Review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, but I just got and am listening to a 5SOS album and am very content right now.**

Rose was seated at a table with the other two bridesmaids. They had had to do all the planning, the three of them. The maid of honour, a Miss Melody Pond, never bothered to show up or help out, so they had to fill in. Their table was directly in front of the happy couple's and their families' table.

Rose couldn't wait to get out of this horrid bridesmaid dress. She didn't voice her complaint, however, because it was her friend's wedding and she didn't want to do anything to ruin it, so she waited quietly.

Rose had been waiting a long time. It wasn't just to get out of this dress, but for Amy Pond to remember the Doctor. She knew that would take a while, and her patience was running thin.

She knew it wasn't Amy's fault, the Doctor _had_ been erased from the whole of reality and only the fixed points he had an impact on, Jack and River Song being examples, and Rose herself could remember him properly. Amy, however, was the key to bringing him back. She was the one, after all, who grew up with the crack in her wall, all of the universe's possibilities spilling into her head.

Once Rose found out about Amy's imaginary friend, she knew that this had to be how the Doctor planned on saving himself. Through the mind of a young, innocent, and _very_ impressionable seven-year-old. It was a brilliant plan.

Amy had been able to recognize Rose, though Amy had no clue why, and that hadn't been enough to get the Doctor back. Rose knew, however, that _just_ the right thing would be able to do the trick now. At Amy and Rory's wedding, the wedding that the Doctor was currently missing.

Someone called out for Amy's father to do his speech. He started, explained that he needed a bit more time, and sat back down.

A woman next to Amy spoke to her, making her laugh.

Just then, Rose noticed River Song, and, judging by Amy's sudden silence, she did too.

River was walking outside, staring in at the wedding reception. She winked at Rose. Rose nodded back.

Amy continued to stare outside, standing up as River left her sight.

Rose noticed Rory's sudden change in expression, he was worried. "Amy," he started. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Amy replied, tearing up.

Rose felt it. In the pit of her stomach. She knew what was going to happen in a mere few minutes. Her hearts started to leap with joy. It was finally happening. Amy was finally remembering.

Amy sat back down, but Rose's hope didn't falter, she continued to watch the couple.

"Ah, you're crying," Rory pointed out.

Amy took noticed. "So I am. Why am I doing that?"

"Because you're happy, probably," Rory tried, though he had no clue. "Happy Mrs. Rory! Happy, happy, happy!"

Rose figured that she would get angry at him for talking to her like that if she were Amy. It was funny though too, watching.

"No, I'm sad," Amy sniffed. "I'm really, really sad."

Rory looked hopeless. Rose felt sort of bad for him. "Great," he said.

"Why am I sad?" Amy was still confused. She took notice to something on the table. "What's that?"

"Oh, ah, somebody left it for you," Rory answered her. "A woman," he handed a book to her.

Amy was crying, holding and staring at the blue book. Not just any blue, TARDIS blue, Rose noticed. With TARDIS panelling too.

"What is it?" Amy wondered, flipping through the pages.

"It's a book," Rory said, almost like he was traumatised by the situation.

"It's blank!"

"It's a present."

"But why?" Amy asked, looking at her new husband with worry.

"Well, you know the old saying?" Rory tried.

Rose watched the scene play out before her with amazement. Rory was trying to comfort his crying wife, Amy was crying _on her wedding day_, _at her reception_. The whole thing just looked so _domestic_. Rose couldn't understand what had changed the Doctor so much that he actually took a _couple_ on board. Though, at the same time, she could. It was unique, their relationship, between Amy and Rory, even between Amy and the Doctor and Rory and the Doctor.

"The old wedding... thing. Huh?" Rory continued.

Amy turned her gaze back to the book in her hands, a slight realisation coming to her.

"Amy, hey?" Rory tried again.

Amy's father stood up as Amy's gaze drifted upwards, around the room.

Amy's father started talking, but Rose tuned him out, instead opting to follow Amy's eyes.

A young man with a bow tie. An older one with suspenders.

She locked eyes with Rose herself before Amy's gaze drifted back down to the book, a tear falling upon it.

She locked eyes with Rose one last time before standing up and snapping, "Shut up, Dad!"

"Amy? Amelia?" her father questioned her in shock. Honestly, if Rose ever spoke to _her_ mother like that...

"I'm sorry, Dad, but shut up. There's someone missing. Someone important. Someone so, _so_ important," she sounded as if she was out of breath as she rubbed her head. Rose watched her with great pride in her friend.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Rory tried a final time.

"Sorry," she apologized as she cleared her throat. "Sorry everyone. But when I was a kid, I had an imaginary friend."

"Oh, not this again," the woman beside Rory said.

"The Raggedy Doctor. _My_ Raggedy Doctor. But he wasn't imaginary. He was real."

The people started shaking their heads, unbelieving in Amy's friend.

The woman beside Rory said something about Amy's psychiatrists.

"Just shut up and let her talk!" Rose snapped at the woman. She shut her mouth.

"I remember you. I remember!" Amy started to shout, leaning over the table. Rose smiled widely at her. "I brought the others back, Rose included," at this development, everyone was shocked, they didn't know who Rose was, until the woman they knew as Malory stood up. Recognition was etched on Rory's not-so-plastic face.

"I can bring you home too!" Amy continued. "Raggedy Man, I remember you, and you are late for my wedding!"

The ground started rattling and Rose started to get goosebumps. But that wasn't the end of Amy's speech.

"I found you. I found you in words like you know I would. That's why you told me the story. The brand new, ancient blue box," the people around them were starting to get frightened as an unseen wind blew. "_So_ clever, _very_ clever."

"Amy, what is it?" her husband questioned.

"Something old. Something new. Something borrowed... Something _blue_," Amy concluded.

The winds were now at a high speed, blowing everything around, and a very mechanical sound filled the air. The sound that was filled with so much hope and so much longing for both the bride and her bridesmaid.

"It's the Doctor. How did we forget the Doctor," Rory wondered, appalled.

As the TARDIS finished it's materialisation, the winds stopped. Rose's smile grew as wider than it ever had, knowing that this woman had finally _done it_. Amelia Pond, the Girl Who Waited, had brought the Doctor back to life.

People started muttering all around them as Amy lifted up her gown, walked over the table, and banged on the TARDIS' door. Rose quickly joined her.

"Okay, Doctor, did I surprise you this time?" Amy questioned, waiting for said man to appear at the door.

He swung the door open, revealing himself to be in a top hat and suit, very much wedding attire. "Ah, yeah," he answered, a little flabbergasted. "Completely astonished. Never expected that. Thank you," he finished as he leaned over to kiss Rose's forehead and take her hand in his.

"How lucky, I happened to be wearing this old thing," he tugged on the lapels, watching Rory stand from his seat.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, walking into the centre of the room and taking Rose with him. "Hello everyone! I'm Amy's imaginary friend!" He twirled around, dropping Rose's hand momentarily and letting the audience get a good look at him.

Many, "What?"s were heard.

The Doctor walked up to the table, shaking Amy's father's hand, saying, "But I came anyway."

Amy started walking up to him, "You absolutely, definitely, may kiss the bride-"

The Doctor put a finger to her mouth. "Amelia! From now on I shall be leaving the kissing to the brand new Mr. Pond!" he said, wiping his finger on Rory's lapels and then shaking Rory's hand. Rory smiled like the idiot he was.

Understanding of the Doctor's words took Rory over as he said, "No! I'm not Mr. Pond! That's not how it works."

"Yeah it is," the Doctor and Rose said simultaneously.

"Yeah... it is," Rory agreed.

"If you would've let me finish," Amy started, "I was going to say 'bridesmaid'."

Rose blushed. The Doctor agreed with her and kissed Rose lightly.

Rose smiled and bit her lip when the Doctor pulled away.

"Right then, everyone! Rose and I will be in our box! You're gonna need the space."

The Doctor pushed Rose in and followed, but not before popping his head back out and saying, "I only came for the dancing!"

Once inside said box, Rose crossed her arms and said, "So it's 'our' box now?"

"Why are you looking at me like that for?" he asked innocently and ran to the console, throwing switches and dematerialising the TARDIS.

"Why d'you think?" she near shouted. The TARDIS hummed, whether in agreement with Rose and disapproving of the Doctor, or just because she was content to have her Wolf back, it was unclear.

"More importantly, _what_ do you think?" the Doctor asked, gesturing around the console room as Rose noticed the change.

Rose gawked at the redecoration. Throughout all the time she was in the Pandorica, never once had she been projected _into_ the TARDIS.

"She looks... Just, _wow_. Good job, old girl," Rose stared, wide-eyed at everything as she made her way up to the console itself. She put a hand on the time rotor, the TARDIS once again humming at the contact.

The Doctor was hiding behind the monitor, holding on to it... silently.

"What is it?" Rose asked, coming to stand beside him.

"Nothing," he lied, swinging the monitor to the other side of the console and turning to face Rose. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close to him as he could.

"Can you promise me something, Doctor?" she asked him, automatically putting her arms around his neck and nuzzling closer.

"Anything," he said, resting his chin on her head.

"Don't lie to me. Ever."

"I promise," he said, knowing that he wouldn't outright lie to her anymore, just omit the truth when it's needed. That's how it always was.

"What were you doing with the TARDIS' display?"

"I was scanning something, making sure that my suspicions were correct."

"About what?" Rose questioned, know the answer.

"You. Making sure that you are what we think you are," he replied.

"Were they?" she wondered, though she knew the answer, she had checked herself.

"Of course. Impossibly so."

The Doctor pulled back slightly to look at Rose, she did the same. The Doctor cupped Rose's cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned in to his touch.

"Do you still want it?" Rose asked, eyes still closed.

"Want what?" the Doctor queried, confused.

"My forever."

"I've never not wanted it, Rose Tyler." She smiled into his hand.

The Doctor stared at the beautiful woman in his arms, wondering how he had ever gotten so lucky. The universe had _given_ him something for once, something that he _loved_. And for that he was grateful.

"I love you," he blurted out

Rose opened her eyes to stare into the Doctor's, now green, eyes. Her fingers started to play with his hair, her eyes darting from his to his mouth and back up again. He took that as a cue.

They snogged each other, hands wandering to unexplored places on each other, until they both were left breathless, their respiratory bypass systems eventually failing. Smiling like the two biggest idiots in the multiverse, they touched their heads together, panting and staring into each other's eyes.

"What did I do to deserve you, Rose Tyler?" the Doctor finally wondered.

"Oh, you know, save the world, the universe, the multiverse. Nothing special," came her reply, slightly sarcastic. They both giggled.

**Gonna end it here, one more chapter (plus the first chapter of the sequel, as a preview) and then a sequel and a series of one shots to go along with this.**

**Follow! Read! Rate! Review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**I know that I haven't updated this in quite a while, longer than usual, but I won't apologize, I had a good reason. If you don't want to know why, don't read the next paragraph.**

**My uncle died. No, I am not kidding. My uncle Ricky and his soon-to-be stepdaughter were involved in a motorcycle accident, the eleven-year-old girl on the back of my uncle's motorcycle. Only Ricky died, and I couldn't go to the funeral. They were in Florida and I live in North Dakota and had cheer camp, which also started this week, and he would've wanted me to stay for camp because he was a cheer/gymnastics coach. The driver had turned into him as he came down the road, his stepdaughter was thrown from the bike while he had skidded to the ground. Ricky was the only fatality. I will do a small side story to honour him and do a self-include, read at your own risk.**

**The song in this is ****_Oh My Stars_**** by Andrew Belle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

"I think we best be returning to the wedding," Rose finally said, shifting for the first time in what felt like hours but was a mere five minutes.

"Yes, right, of course," the Doctor replied, snapping out of his reverie and starting his funny little dance around the console.

Rose had sensed that his thoughts had taken on serious tones, but he wouldn't let her see them, like he was keeping them a secret for some unknown reason.

The Doctor came to stand beside her again, waggling his fingers beside him and giving her a pleading expression.

With her famous tongue-in-teeth grin, she accepted his hand and began laughing as he dragged her out of the TARDIS.

* * *

After a while of Amy and Rose telling him that his dancing was 'absolutely terrible', the Doctor decided that it was time that he and Rose danced, properly, and not just to show off to both of them that he still knew how to dance.

A slow song started playing, one the Doctor didn't know very well, but Rose hummed along to as she laid her head against his chest. The Doctor smiled contentedly into Rose's hair.

A few feet away, Amy and Rory danced. Rory gave the Doctor a soft nod and smile, happy for the, once lonely and, most decidedly, _discontent_, Time Lord.

The Doctor found himself liking the song, finding it very loosely describing his relationships with his companions. Under heavy guard, he thought about Rory and Amy's wedding and about how Rory had waited _two thousand years_ for his beloved. He knew that if the roles were reversed, if Rose and himself had been Amy and Rory, he would've done the same. Maybe Rose would marry him, one day. Sometime soon. Hopefully. Most definitely.

"_Oh, my, my. Oh my stars. Everything you see is ours_," Rose sang along, softly. A few more lines passed before she started singing again, "_All my stars are leading me to you._"

Too quickly, the song ended, and the Doctor was faced with the sound of a quicker, more upbeat song. If he were to be really honest, though, the Doctor had felt truly at peace, for the first time in a _very_ long time, dancing with Rose along to the previous song, listening to her hum and sing along with it, her voice absolutely beautiful.

Rose lifted her head up to smile at him, not her full forced grin, but a soft, delicate smile that said that she agreed with his thoughts. The Doctor smiled back just as serenely.

The Doctor spun Rose out, just to show off to a certain Miss Amy Pond. Rose giggled as her pulled her back in and they began dancing to the new tempo.

Amy, eventually intruding on the duo, her husband attached to her, laughed, "Well, Raggedy Man, you do know how to dance."

"I've always known how to dance. Haven't I, Rose?" he said, stopping their dance to have a small conversation with the Ponds.

"Though he tries to get out of doing it," Rose told the couple.

"Do not!" the Doctor argued, slightly offended.

"Do too!" Rose replied. "Tried resonating _concrete_ to get out of it once, thinking I'd believe that. Yet, when _Jack_ wants to dance, he gets all hot and bothered and interrupts."

"Oh, now _that's_ terrible," Amy responded, laughing along with Rose.

"Who's Jack?" Rory asked, always the one with the important questions.

"Someone who used to travel with us," the Doctor answered him. "And, before you ask, _no_, you may not meet him. Otherwise, he'll try to get one, or _both_, of you in bed."

"You just don't want him around me, you big ole jealous spaceman," Rose verbalized. Before the Doctor could protest, Rose shot him a look telling him that she knew she was right. He backed off the subject of Jack immediately.

"So, Ponds, continue your dancing! Rose and I have some business to deal with," the Doctor added, getting a faraway look on his face, as if he were distracted by some random thought.

Before Amy could argue, or Rose could object to being led away from the party, the Doctor had started to drag them towards the door. Rose waved Amy and Rory off, trying to tell them that they'd be back later.

* * *

"Doctor," Rose started, exasperated, "where are we going?"

The Doctor ignored her question, needing to be alone with her, dragging her along a thicket of bushes and then through the town.

Soon enough, they found themselves in Amy's garden, the TARDIS before them. The Doctor ran up to the TARDIS, inserting his key.

"Did you dance?" a voice from behind the pair questioned.

"Of course," the Doctor answered. The couple turned around to see River Song a few feet away from them, smirking.

"Well, you always dance at weddings, don't you?" River gave Rose and the Doctor a knowing look.

"You tell me," the Doctor replied mysteriously. Rose watched the exchange with wonder, fiddling with the blue book in her hands.

"Spoilers," River warned the two.

Rose decided to interject on the conversation. Walking up to River, Rose handed her the book, "The writing's all back, but we didn't peek."

"Thank you," River said, taking the book from her and placing it under her arm. She held out her hands and the Doctor handed her the vortex manipulator that he pulled from his pocket.

Watching River put on the vortex manipulator, Rose prodded the woman curiously, "Are you married, River?"

"Are you asking?" River asked.

"Yes," Rose answered, thinking it an innocent enough reply.

"Yes," River copied, glancing up at Rose and the Doctor through her eyelashes.

"Who are you married to?" Rose wondered, curious as to who it was.

"Spoilers," the woman replied, smiling discretely.

"Can you give us a hint?"

River stood for a moment, debating on whether to answer. Finally, she said, "To someone who you have met many times, though you may not know it. A woman who is just... purely impossible."

Rose momentarily thought about Jack, but knew that couldn't be true. She distinctly remembered looking into Jack's own personal timeline during her time on the Game Station, when Bad Wolf was swimming inside her head. Though bits of what she was were still fuzzy, she did remember that much. Jack had married and spent most of the rest of his life with the changed Ianto Jones, not a woman named River Song. Not to mention, River had said a _woman_.

_Then again,_ Rose thought to herself, _when exactly has Jack ever been monogamous?_ She figured she must've missed something when she had overlooked Jack's timeline.

"River," the Doctor said, solemnly. "Who are you?"

"You're going to find out very soon now," she replied simply. "And I'm sorry, but that's when everything changes."

"Hasn't it already?" Rose tried asking, but River had pressed a button on her vortex manipulator and didn't get to answer her before she had zapped away.

The Doctor sighed and dragged Rose, this time quite gently, into the TARDIS.

He placed his hat on the stand next to the TARDIS doors and pranced up the stairs to the console. Whipping his scarf off and placing it on the console, he turned around and said, "Rose Tyler, all of time and space at our disposal with all the time in the universe for us, where do you want to go?"

A smile broke out across Rose's face and she joined him at his place by the console.

"I was thinking we could find a bedroom..." Rose replied, her hands reaching up to play with his bow-tie.

The Doctor smirked at that and grabbed her hips, pulling Rose closer her to him.

The Doctor leaned in to kiss Rose again, honestly this was becoming a habit for him, and...

Amy stormed into the TARDIS, interrupting them and saying overly loudly, "Oi! Where are you two off to? We haven't even had a snog in the shrubbery yet."

"To which of us are you referring?" the Doctor asked.

Amy marched up to the console, joining them. "Either," she answered, winking at the pair.

"Amy!" Rory scolded as he entered the TARDIS, a little less intrusive of the couple's privacy, unlike his new wife. He closed the door and stood idly by it for a moment.

"What? Rose is a great kisser," Amy complimented, winking at her.

The Doctor's grip tightened possessively around Rose and said woman started laughing, remembering last night when, at Amy's bachelorette party, they were playing Truth or Dare. A silly game, to be honest, but plenty of fun when there was alcohol.

The Doctor caught a snippet of the memory and shied away from the rest, placing mental barriers around his mind. He was going to have to remember to keep them up for Rose's, and his own, sake.

"Wait, what?" Rory questioned, his voice pitching up an octave.

"Shut up, it's my wedding," Amy shouted.

"_Our_ wedding," Rory corrected her.

"Sorry, you two. We shouldn't have slipped away," the Doctor apologized, releasing Rose from his vice grip to make hand gestures. "Bit busy, you know?" he shot Rose a glance, at which she blushed.

Rory approached them. "You just saved the whole of space and time, take the evening off. Maybe a bit of tomorrow."

"Not quite what we were about to do, but okay, good point," Rose said.

The Doctor ran a hand down his face, turning to the console, as if remembering he had important things to do. "Space and time isn't safe yet. The TARDIS exploded for a reason," he started pacing around the console, one hand in his pocket, the other in the air, "something drew the TARDIS to this particular date, but why?"

The console's phone started ringing, Rose went to pick it up, but Rory and Amy were in the way and she figured that the Doctor would get it once he was done with his mini speech.

"Why now? The Silence. Whatever it is, it's still out there," he paused, turning to the phone. "And now you'll have to excuse me a moment. Hello!" the Doctor shouted into the phone.

Rose looked at Amy and Rory and they looked at each other. The Doctor stood with his back facing them.

"Ah, hello," the Doctor said quieter. "I'm sorry, this is a very bad line. No, no, no, that's not possible." The Doctor glanced at Amy and Rory.

Rose knew what he was doing and smiled at him, he was trying to ensure his newest friends continued their adventures in the TARDIS.

The Doctor continued on with his conversation. "She was sealed in the sarcophagus. I was at the prayer meeting. Well no, I get that it's important. An Egyptian goddess loose on the orient express in space," he glanced at his companions again. "Give us a mo'," he told the people on the other line.

The Doctor turned to face the Ponds, putting the phone on his chest while he addressed Amy and Rory. "Sorry, something's come up. This will have to be goodbye."

Rose went to stand by the Doctor and face Amy and Rory. They were both nodding their heads slightly.

"Yeah, I think it's goodbye," Amy said, a little sarcastically. "Don't you think it's goodbye?" she asked her husband.

"Definitely goodbye," he agreed.

Rory stayed where he stood as Amy ran to the TARDIS' doors. "Goodbye!" she yelled out them. "Goodbye," she whispered, closing the door.

Rose and the Doctor smiled proudly at their new companions. The Doctor put the phone up to his ear once more.

"Don't worry about a thing, your Majesty. We're on our way," he said smugly, jamming the phone down back onto its receiver.

The Doctor started his little dance around the console, instructing Rose what to do, per her request, that she made whilst traveling with him on her own, in his ninth form, that he teach her how to pilot the TARDIS. Amy and Rory held on for their lives as the TARDIS started to dematerialize.

Everyone stared up at the time rotor, smiling like idiots, and preparing themselves for the adventures of their lives.

**For a brief rundown of the sequel: It will include my own work/adventures with a rewrite of some of the episodes of seasons 6 and 7, I'm not sure that I'll do Day or Time of the Doctor, though. I'm thinking of deterring it ****_even more_**** from canon than just including Rose in the rewrite, as is obvious by River Song. Can anyone guess who I'm going to pair her with? I hope so/not. Though, I don't really ship it, I kind of am forcing it so that River can stay married to ****_someone_****, and I think, actually, it might be a pretty cool ship. A bit wobbly, but cool, just as good as pairing her with the Doctor.**

**Please, please, ****_please_**** continue to read my stories, especially if you liked this one and want to continue reading about this AU.**

**Next up, if you glance at my author's page, an honouring of my uncle and the sequel. One will be titled ****_Goodbye _****and the actual sequel will be titled ****_A Rose In Full Bloom._**** It may take me a while to write about my uncle, and post it, but it will be set sometime after Rose and the Doctor drop Amy and Rory back in Leadworth before the events of the ****_Impossible Astronaut_**** and have some similarities to ****_Night Terrors,_**** since that is one I won't rewrite, while maintaining as much to true events as possible.**

**Follow! Read! Rate! Review!**

**A/N: I lied, up there, my sequel is called _The Stolen Rose_, sorry.**


End file.
